Habia una vez en Hogwarts
by CeledrianMoon -Kampanita
Summary: Un regreso inesperado hace revivir los recuerdos del pasado, la vida en Hogwarts, sus familias, amores, sus travesuras,etc ¿que sucedió cuando ellos estudiaban en Hogwarts?...La vida al rededor de Sirius, los Black, Howgarts, los Merodeadores...
1. Aviso de la autora

BUENO E HICE UNOS ARREGLOS …POR QUE AHHH … ESTABA MEDIO RARO Y CONFUSO TODO ASI QUE NI MODOS ASI QUE MODIFIQUE CAPITULOS Y DEMÁS ASI QUE NOS VEMOS PRONTO BYE

UN BESO …. T_____T LASTIMA QUE SE FUERON MUCHO COMENTARIOS PERO BUENO NI MODO ERA PARA QUE SE VIERA MEJORSITO


	2. PROLOGO

**1 Capitulo ****" Una carta inesperada" **

**Bueno este es mi nuevo fic...este se trata de Sirius (adoro a Sirius, (TToTT) por que lo matoo!) bueno en fin, este fic trata de su vida en el colegio, cuando era adolesente y a su familia, además de mostrar que siempre en la vida todo el sufrimiento se compensa tarde o temprano, la vida siempre da nuevas oportunidades solo es cuestion de saberlas aprovechar. (Es lo bueno de los Fics que puedes hacer las cosas a tu manera...muajajaja) Empecemos x los capitulos finales...pare despues al inicio y de regreso al final...jajaja XD**

Profesora McGonagall que sucede?- dijo Remus Lupin, mientras le ofrecia asiento

**Mc Gonagall- **Llego esto- contesto, con una voz chillona, mientras sacaba un sobre de su bolso- Acaba de llegar esta mañana al parecer se han enterado... de – la voz se le iba cortando más, volviendose sollosos- lo de Albus

**Lupin- **Acaso es del consejo?

**Mc Gonagall-**Esta no, la del consejo ya fue entregada a Fudge, esta carta es de Sophia, aun no conosco su contenido-respondio, mientras le entregaba la carta a Lupin

**Lupin-** De Sophia! Pero...- abrio rapidamente el sobre y empezo a leer la carta

A quien corresponda:

Eh recibido la terrible noticia de la muerte de Dumbledore, aun no lo puedo creer, estoy devastada, como fue que sucedió?, hay gran revuelo a causa de ello, el consejo ha mandado a llamar a Fudge ya que quieren una explicación a lo que ha pasado, no se que sucederá cuando se enteren que fue por Voldemort. Estoy ya enterada de su retorno, Dumbledore me escribio diciéndome los acontecimientos y sus planes, uno de ellos era convencer al consejo de hacerle una auditoria a Fudge por su mal control y por esconder información, ahora creo que después de esto se lograra, fue un precio muy alto, por lo que espero que valga la pena.

Me siento bastante responsable, Dumbledore me había pedido que pidiera el permiso para regresar, más yo no lo quise, creo que muchas cosas se hubieran evitado si dejara mis problemas personales aun lado, por eso mismo eh decidido regresar, me encargare de todo, me han dado el permiso como encargada de la auditoria y del frente auror, llegare en tres días, espero les llegue pronto esta carta.

Atte: Sophia B.

PD: Es necesario que cambien de cuartel rápidamente, ya no es seguro, mandare a acondicionar la casa de seguridad de mi familia

Mc Gonagall se tapaba la boca, para calmar sus aun sollozos, mientras Lupin releía nuevamente la carta, con una cara bastante alegre

**Lupin-** Bueno creo que esto mejorara un poco

**Mc Gonagall-** Sin duda tendrá más control, Albus mantenía en secreto el estar comunicándose con ella

**Lupin-** Es cierto jamás dio ni el mínimo comentario, más tendría su motivos...mañana haremos una reunión con la orden, para informarles

**Mc Gonagall-** Y le explicaran a Potter?

**Lupin-** No creo que sea conveniente por ahora, será mejor que ella misma lo haga.

**Mc Gonagall-** Creo que tienes razón, bueno me voy, hasta mañana Reamus

**Lupin-** hasta Mañana, profesora-respondió, mientras le abría la puerta, para que saliera

( Tres días despues)

Habia mucho revuelo en la casa Black desde muy temprano los integrantes de esta habian hecho presencia, Harry, Ron, Hermione, los gemelos y Giny, no tenian la menor idea de los que estaba pasando desde muy temprana hora la señora Wesley habia ido a despertarlos y a decirles que guardaran todas sus cosas en sus respectivos baules y que se arreglaran, por más que habian preguntado nadie les habia querido decir nada, ni siquiera Lupin, ya que cuando habian mandado a Harry a preguntarle, el solo le habia esbozado un sonrisa, diciendole que tuviera pasiencia, ya lo descubrira el mismo.

**Ron-** Hay que les pasara a estos?, no es normal que esten tan temprano aquí... mira hasta Mundugus esta aquí

jajaja si, pero mira su cara- contestaron los gemelos que veían divertidos a Mundugus, el cual se encontraba en una silla tambaleándose del sueño, tanto que en una ocasión casi se cae de esta

**Hermione- **Yo creo que están esperando a alguien

**Harry-** Por que lo dices?

**Hermione-** Simple, han permanecido en el recibidor todo este tiempo

**Giny-** Pero a quien estarán esperando?

**Harry-** Bueno eso creo que lo sabremos hasta que llegue

**Ron-** Es verdad como siempre " Es solo asunto de los integrantes de la orden" ...odio cuando dicen eso

**Fred-** pero no, nos daremos por vencidos, no es asi George?

**George-** Asi es Fred-contesto mientras estrechaba la mano de su hermano, en foma de acuerdo

Dos horas más habían pasado y aun seguían sin saber que esperaban y por que estaba tardando tanto, ya estaban bastante desesperados y ansiosos

**Ron-** Esto es una tonteria...llevamos como cuatro horas aqui!

**Giny-** Esto es muy aburrido, mejor me subo- dijo mientras se levantaba de las escaleras y subían rumbo a la habitación

**Harry**-Creo que también hay que hacer lo mismo, hace una hora que Fred y George se dieron por vencidos y se fueron a experimentar sus bromas a su habitación

Hermione- Tienes razón, una cosa es ser paciente, pero esto es mucho

Los chicos iban subiendo las escaleras cuando de repente se escucho el timbre estrepitoso de la puerta, dando paso a los gritos del cuadro de la madre de Sirius. La señora Wesley junto con Tons intentaban hacer callar al cuadro, mientras que Lupin se dirija a la puerta.

Que bienvenida!- dijo de repente una voz, bastante noble y sensual

Osea, siempre es asi- agrego otra voz, suavemente pero con un tono de fastidio

jajaja pero a que jamás se lo dirás en la cara, Maia- contesto Lupin a una de las mujeres se encontraban en la entrada, la cual era rubia, con unos enormes ojos azules, de estatura no muy alta, pero de buena figura, llevaba vestido rosa muy llamativo, de época y el cabello con un alto chongo

Jaja, ni loca tu sabes lo que me pasaría si lo hago-le respondió a la mujer, con una sonrisa

Bueno pasen preciosas- dijo Mundugus, mientras se acercaba a saludar

hay cosas que no cambiaran nunca- respondió Maia

Asi entraron y todos los que se encontraron en el recibidor las empezaron a saludar, mientras tanto Harry y sus amigos se encontraban aun en las escaleras mirando el espectáculo, no sabían si ir hasta alla o no, de repente vieron como Lupin los llamaba, mientras se dirigía con aquellas mujeres

**Lupin-** Es un gusto verte de nuevo Sophia- le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

Sophia era una mujer delgada, de piel blanca con cabello bastante ocuro y quebrado, con unos ojos oscuros, llevaba un vestido negro (de luto), y su cabellos iba agarrado por un moño y unos delgados rizos, que salían suavemente detrás de sus orejas.

**Sophia-** Mira que digo lo mismo, pero había alguien más impaciente que nadie por verte -dijo mientras miraba a su amiga, la cual se dio cuenta y se hizo la indiferente, aun cuando en sus mejillas había aparecido un tono rojizo

Harry, Hermione y Ron se habían acercado, varias de las personas ya se habían ido, la señora Wesley había ido a preparar unos tentempiés, seguido por Charlie el cual llevaba a Mundugus a rastras, otros se habían retirado a sus respectivos trabajos en el ministerio, quedando solo Lupin y Tons- los cuales platicaban animadamente con las recien llegadas

**Lupin-** Chicos, vengan- dijo acercándolos así el

Harry pudo sentir como la mirada de la mujer pelinegra se posaba en el, al principio se sintio bastante incomodo, pero después ese sentimiento fue desapareciendo para dar lugar a la calidez, la miro y pudo ver que ella lo veía con cariño y ternura.

Bueno creo que debemos presentarnos, no?- dijo la rubia- Yo soy Maia Leduan Valtor, es un gusto

Y mi nombre es Sophia - dijo después la mujer pelinegra

Harry volvió a las mujeres que sonreían alegres

Yo soy Harry Potter- dijo de repente

**Maia-** Por dios, eso ya lo sabemos, si eres un fotocopia de tus padres... esa Lily se paso

**Sophia-** Pues mira que se le hizo

Harry ya no se sorprendía, últimamente había conocido a mucha gente que había conocido a sus padres y que le recordaban lo parecido que era a ellos

**Lupin-** Es como ver a los dos de nueva cuenta

Sophia lo miro y Harry pudo ver como una sombra de tristeza pasaba por sus ojos

**Sophia-** Que bueno que recapacito, y no se quedo con el calamar gigante...jajaja

**Maia-** O con Tom...hay no te imaginas

Harry las veia extrañado, ya se habia perdido el lo que hablaban _calamar? Tom?_, Lupin pudo comprender lo que pasaba por su mente y le dijo

**Lupin- **Ellas eran las amigas de Lily, fueron juntas a Howgarts

A_migas? Habían sido amigas de su mamá _

**Maia-** pero que cara, acaso creías que tu padre era el único de amigos?, por cierto donde esta ese Black, me dijeron que escapo Azkaban, por que era inocente...

De pronto todo se volvió callado y un ambiente pesado inundo la estancia

**Harry-** El ya no esta

**Maia**- Que por que?, no me digas que escapo de nuevo?

**Harry-** no fue eso- dijo cortadamente

**Sophia- **Ya volverá aparecer, siempre hace lo mismo- dijo fríamente

**Harry-** EL NO VOLVERA- contesto fuertemente, para después desaparecer por las escaleras rápidamente rumbo a su habitación, detrás de el sus amigos

**Maia-** Y ahora que le pasa a Pottersito?- pregunto extrañada

Lupin la vio preocupado _la parecer no se habían enterado, Dumbledore no le había dicho!, como lo iba a tomar! Sabia que el enterarse de algo asi la haria sufrir, más no se lo iba a ocultar, no podía mentirle _

**Sophia-** Que pasa, por que te quedaste callado?

Lupin- Bueno es que...pensé que ya lo sabían...

**Sophia-** Que paso?

**Lupin-** Bueno hace unos meses, tuvimos un enfrentamiento con los mortifagos en el ministerio...

**Maia-** Eso ya lo sabíamos

**Lupin- **Bueno es que Bellatrix se enfrento con Sirius... y bueno... no pudimos hacer nada- dijo con una voz que mostraba dolor, Maia se había tapado la boca con las manos y había volteado a ver a su amiga, la cual permanecía como ida, fría, más pálida que nunca

**Maia-** Sophia, estas bien?

**Sophia-** Así que muerto, bueno así tiene que ser en este tipo de luchas no?- dijo con un hilo de voz

**Lupin-** Sophia, el...

**Sophia-** Asi que Bellatrix, es un tonto mira que dejarse acabar por ese insecto- contesto no dejando terminar a Lupin, sus ojos ya se veían cristalizados, bueno será mejor que me vaya

**Lupin-** Yo se que ahora el esta mejor- dijo Lupin tratando de hacerla sentir mejor

**Sophia-** jaja es un tonto, me imagino que lo habéis enterrado en la cripta familiar?

**Lupin-** Bueno con respecto a eso...

**Sophia-** No lo habeis hecho? Pero por que?... no me digas que el lo pido! Que necio...

**Lupin**- no, no es eso, es que...bueno es que al ser herido por Bellatrix, el desapareció por el velo

**Sophia-** velo? Que velo?!- dijo con impaciencia

**Lupin- **Aquel que esta en el ministerio

**Sophia-** No lo puedo creer!- dijo alegremente- no es tan tonto después de todo

**Lupin-** No entiendo lo que dices

**Sophia-** Ese velo... ese velo tiene un poder mágico muy poderoso, no puede revivir muertos pero si puede curar, restaurar etc...

**Lupin-** Eso quiere decir que Sirius se metió ahí apropósito

**Sophia-** me imagino que así fue.

**Lupin-** Bueno y adonde lleva o que? Y que hacemos para sacarlo?

**Sophia-** lleva a la nada...bueno y la única manera de sacarlo de ahi es por medio de un ritual muy antiguo... tiene que estar en los libros de magia antiguos de la familia...

**Lupin-** Entonces podremos hacer que regrese

**Sophia-** No estoy muy segura, es un ritual muy difícil, se necesita muchísima magia

**Maia-** tu lo podrás hacer... se te dan muy bien esas cosas

**Lupin**- hay que intentarlo

**Sophia**- Aun que corre el peligro de perderse para siempre, si no lo conseguimos

**Lupin- **Yo se que lo lograra...Harry se pondrá muy feliz

**Sophia**- Lo intentare aun que no estoy muy segura...pero Lupin no le digas a Harry, que no se haga ilusiones que no son seguras

**Lupin-** Muy bien no te preocupes, no le diremos nada hasta que se haya realizado

**Maia-** Y cuando lo realizaras, tienes que ir a el ministerio, como le vas hacer?

**Sophia- **Pues en la noche, de escondidas... lo más pronto posible

**Lupin**- muy bien tu dices cuando

**Sophia-** Hoy mismo

**Maia- **PERO QUE!!!

**Lupin-** estas segura?

**Sophia- **Claro

**Tons-** Pero crees que no nos descubrirán

**Sophia**- hay que arriesgarnos, bueno nos vemos en al rato en el callejón que esta al lado del edificio primero

**Tons**- muy bien

**Lupin-** Esta bien nos vemos ahí

Después de ponerse de acuerdo y buscar los libros indicados en la biblioteca de la casa, Sophia y Maia se marcharon, mientras que Tons y Lupin permanecieron revisando el mapa del ministerio de magia.

*****------(----)--------*****------(----)-----------*****

Donde se habran metido estas 2-decia con tono inquieto Tons, la cual no paraba de asomarse afuera del callejon

**Lupin-** Tranquila, no han de tardar

**Tons**-ahhh, y que tal si se arrepintio?

**Lupin-** No lo creo, ella siempre esta ayudando incluso a Sirius

**Tons-** Y te gusta!

**Lupin-** De que hablas-contesto extrañado

**Tons-** Aja claro, vamos dimelo...te gusta- siguio insistiendo

**Lupin-** No y mejor guarda silencio o nos van a descubrir

**Tons-** Oh...vamos, entonces por que te pusiste rojo? (¬¬)

**Lupin-** Yo no...más no pudo terminar su frace ya que otra voz lo interrumpio

Que es lo que pasa aquí?, estan asiendo mucho escandalo- dijo mordasmente

**Lupin- **No pasa nada-contesto rapidamente

**Tons-** que bueno que ya llegan

**Sophia-** Lamentamos la demora, pero Maia estaba aun eligiendo que ponerse- dijo con tono de burla

**Lupin-** Jamás vas a cambiar, verdad-suspiro

**Maia-** Pues no tengo por que, además soy igual que otros!! que no lo quieren hacer – espondio molesta

**Sophia-** Bueno, ya vamonos, la noche no es eterna

Asi el grupo entro por uno de los accesos de emergencia del ministerio, pasaron por largos pasillos con mucha precausion para no ser descubiertos, no les era del todo dificil hacer burlar la seguridad ya que en el entrenamiento como auror enseñan muy bien a infiltrarse a los lugares sin ser detectados

Cuando por fin llegaron a la estancia donde se encontraba el velo comenzaron a sacar y a colocar todo lo que necesitaban para el ritual.

Sophia tomo un objeto dorado que semejaba una tiza y empezo a dibujar un circulo con varios simbolos enfrete del velo, despues Maia saco un enorme y polvoriento libro que habia sacado de la casa Black

**Sophia-** Bueno ya esta todo listo

**Maia**- Y ahora?- pregunto

**Sophia- **Solo hay que recitar el conjuro y concentrar la mayor cantidad de magia posible

**Tons**- Bueno ya estas preparada?

**Sophia**- mmm... creo que ya, siempre resulta lo mismo con ese tio, es un fastidio

**Maia-** Vamos, vamos no te quejes que fuiste tu quien lo planeo

**Sophia-** Pero esto lo hago por Harry, que quede claro!

**Tons-** jajaja muy bien, por Harry

**Lupin-** Entonces Tons y yo vigilaremos, mientras Maia tu ayudala

**Sophia-** entonces empecemos

Sophia empezo a recitar el largo conjuro mientras Maia le sostenia el libro y Tons junto con Lupin se aseguraban de que no se acercara nadie .

( 1 hora y media despues)

El ritual ya se habia extendido por un buen rato, ya todos se encontraban preocupados ya que Sophia habia gastado una buena cantidad de magia, cosa que era muy peligroso, derrepente una luz blanca ilumino la estancia...poco a poco esta fue desapareciendo para dejar percatarse a los que ahi se encontraban lo que habia sucedido.

Ahi estaba Sophia desmayada y junto a ella estaba igualmente de desmayado se encontraba Sirius.

Buenos dias-saludo alegremente Maia mientras entraba a la cocina de la casa Black, para el desayuno

Buenos dias- contestaron amablemente Molly y Arthur

Que tal dormiste?-Pregunto Lupin, el cual se encontraba sentado, tomando una tasa de café

**Maia-** Bastante mal, pero bueno es la ultima noche

Buen día-dijo de repente Tons que acababa de entrar- vaya nochesita la de anoche, no?, fue toda una aventura

Maia- Fue espantosa...casi me da el infarto cuando vi tirada a Sophia

**Lupin- **Bueno pero por suerte los dos se encuentran bien

**Arthur-** Aun sigo sorprendido por lo que paso, es realmente increible

**Molly**- Deja que Harry se entere, se alegrara muchisimo, ha estado decaido ultimamente

**Lupin-** Ya era hora de que recibiera un buena noticia

Poco tiempo despues entro Harry junto con los demás chicos

**Molly-** Buen día chicos, sientense vamos a desayunar-les dijo con una gran sonrisa

**Ron-** Te pasa algo?

**Molly-** Nada, solo que hoy es un gran día!

**Maia**- Hola Potter

**Harry**- Hola-contesto, se sentia bastante apenado por los que habia pasado, asi que decidio pedirle disculpas-espero me diculpe por como me comporte ayer

**Maia**- Esta bien no te preocupes, lo entiendo, ya estoy más costumbrada de lo que crees...solo un favor no me hables de usted IUU me hace sentir muy vieja, solo dime Maia por favor

Segundos despues se volvio abrir la puerta de la cocina, todos los chicos se quedaron en shock al ver a Sirius extrañado parado frente a ellos

**Fred- **Sirius tu estabas...

**George**- muerto

Sirius los vio y no pudo evitar soltar una risa por la cara de terror que tenian los chicos y contesto- claro que no!

**Hermione-** es imposible

Harry estaba que no cabia de la felicidad, no sabia como pero ahi estaba Sirius, tal y como antes

**Harry-** Pero yo vi cuando Bellatrix te...y luego el velo

**Sirius**- Lo hice aproposito, el velo es un objeto magico muy poderoso

Harry ya no necesitaba más explicaciones por ahora, le bastaba con que su padrino estuviera vivo

**Lupin**- Es bueno verte amigo-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

**Sirius**- Gracias, es bueno estar de regreso...por cierto quien me saco del velo?

**Maia-** mira lo que tenemos aquí, no lo puedo creer-dijo sorprendida al ver a Sirius en aquel estado llegandole a pordiosero casi- si es Sirius Black el casanova...se ve que los años no te han asentado nada bien

**Sirius**- Maia?...tu que haces aquí, aun que lo mismo digo...no me digas que tu me sacaste jaja

**Maia**- pero sigues igual de grocero y maleducado que siempre-contesto ofendida

**Lupin-** Maia y Sophia han venido

**Sirius-** Que! Esa maldita bruja esta aqui!

**Maia-** Que desagradecido eres, todavia que casi muere por sacarte de ese estupido velo y tu con ese modo

**Sirius- **Nadie le pidio que lo hiciera!, donde esta?

**Lupin**- Esta arriba descansando...

**Sirius**- No, en mi casa! Ahora mismo me va a escuchar!- grito, mientras se levantaba de la silla para ir rumbo a la habitaciones

**Lupin-** A donde vas Sirius, dejala descansar, utilizo mucha magia

**Harry-** Por que te pones asi?

**Sirius**- Por que es una loca, pretensiosa, egocentrica...es igual de estupida que mi madre! Identica!

Era todo un caos la cosina todos contra Sirius, deteniendolo para tratar de que entrara en razon, pero cada vez estaba más alterado

**Maia**- Ya dejenlo que haga lo que quiere-dijo de repente Maia, soltando a Sirirus

**Molly**- Pero ahorita ella esta debil, no puede estar discutiendo

**Lupin-** Sirius por favor comprende

**Sirius-** No, tengo muchas cosas que decirle

**Maia-** Muy bien vete, nada más esperame tengo que grabar ese momento...va hacer muy divertido

Nadie entendia a Maia, _estaba loca o que ? Divertido, dejarlo que suba _

**Sirius-** Tu si que estas mal, divertido?

**Maia-** Claro te imaginas la cara de Sophia cuando te vea...jaja lo tengo que grabar...además creo que le va a dar risa, no te has visto como te ves?...te imaginas cuando vea en las condiciones que se encuentra el gran Sirius Black...no te ofendas pero no creo que le llegue a importar mucho de lo que le digas, con ese look tan desaliñado.

Justo en el clavo, Sirius se habia tranquilizado y una cara de angustia habia invadido su rostro, ahora solo se habia sentado en una silla.

**Lupin-** Le dio justamente donde más le duele...en el ego jajaja-dijo a Harry tratando de controlar la risa, al igual que los demás que se encontraban ahi

Maia- vamos, vamos Sirius no te deprimas, si quieres te puedo ayudar

Sirius la miro extrañado, pero necesitaba ayuda, despues de unos segundos de meditarlo -Muy bien- contesto

**Maia- **aja por?

**Sirius-** Por- dijo levantando una ceja

**Maia-** Si por que?, caso no te enseñaron modales Black?

**Sirius**- mmmm... Por favor

**Maia**- perfeto -dijo con una cara de triunfo- mandare a comprar unos lindos trajes, tu y Remus necesitan un arreglo

**Lupin-** Quien, yo!-dijo sobresaltado

**Maia-** Claro que tu, no aceptare un no- respondio mientras dirigia una cinta metrica que tomaba medidas de los dos amigos

Despues de escribir una muy muy larga lista, le pidio a Harry que le prestara a Hedwing para que fuera a dejar a los elfos la lista y ellos fueran por las compras.

**Maia**- Bueno ya estan listos!!!, no lo puedo creer siguen igual de guapos que en la escuela, solo hacia falta arreglarlos un poco-dijo, con una sonrisa de satisfaccion que cubria su cara

**Sirius-** muy bien ahora, si le ire a gritar

**Lupin- **Ya vamos a empezar de nuevo

Sirius hizo caso omiso a su compañero y salio rapidamente del salon, para despues encontrarse con todos los cuales esperaban ansioso que Maia terminara para ver como habian quedado

Cuando vieron salir a Sirius se quedaron sorprendidos, Molly Tons, Hermione y Giny estaban boquiabierta, ya habian escuchado que Sirius era muy guapo, más jamas pensaron que fuera tan tan guapo...

Sirius vestia un elegante traje negro , la barba afeitada y el cabello un poco recortado sostenido por un cola, al igual que Bill, le daban un aspecto bastante sexi, más este no se quedo mucho tiempo para ser admirado ya que queria llegar rapido a la habitacion donde se encontraba Sophia

Harry- Sirius adonde vas?

**Sirius-** Ahora me va a escuchar-grito como para si mismo

NO OTRA VEZ!- se escucho decir al unisolas voces de todos los que se encontraban ahi

**Lupin-** ya basta Sirius, no seas infantil

**Sirius- **Ya les dije que no! Ahora me las va a pagar-contesto mientras caminaba sumbo a las escaleras

**Sophia-** Quien te las va a pagar Black?

Sirius la vio ahi estaba la hermosa mujer se sus pesadillas, portando un vestido azul que le ajustaba perfectamente a su fina figura, su hermoso cabello oscuro agarrado por una trenza que se recostaba suavemente en su hombro derecho, su cara más palida que nunca no evitaba mostrar su belleza y sus ojos oscuros, los cuales veian a Sirius con profunda rabia.

**Sirius**- Veo que ya esta bien-dijo con tono cortante

**Sophia-** Igual que tu

**Sirius-** Ahora explicame, que demonios vienes hacer aquí?, despues de tanto tiempo no veo la razón...no me digas que te entro la preocupacion y el remordimiento de la nada

**Sophia**- No veo que motivo por el cual te tenga que dar explicaciones a ti! Y sera mejor que bajes el tono con el que me hablas

**Sirius- **En mi casa puedo hacer lo que se me plasca

**Sophia- j**aja ahora si es tu casa! ...mas no te preocupes hoy mismo nos vamos para mi casa, incluso TU

**Sirius**- Que estas loca! No ire a ningun lado!!!

**Sophia.-** Muy bien has lo que quiera, es muy peligroso estar aquí...además probablemente muy pronto le haran un juicio a Fudge y sabes lo que significa no?

**Sirius-** No puesde ser lo que me faltaba...que maldita suerte tengo

**Sophia- **Pues ya ves-dijo mientras una sonrisa de triunfo se le dibujaba en la cara

**Sirius**- Más no te sientas triunfante, solo ire por que no quiero dejar a Harry a expensas tuya...eres una mala influencia

**Sophia-** Mira quien lo dice!

**Molly-** Bueno chicos sera mejor que vayan bajando sus cosas, nos vamos...

Al fin llegaron a la casa Black, se veia enorme, Sophia los habia llevado por un estrecho sendero, hasta llegar a una enorme pared de piedra.

"_Girasoles amarillos"_-pronuncio de pronto Sophia, entonces en la pared se formo una enorme entrada. Entraron a esta y caminaron por un rato, hasta llegar nuevamente a otra puerta

"_Corolas plateadas"_-pronuncio en esta ocasión para abrir la puerta, la cual mostraba una elegante y enorme estancia con largos pasillos y diversas puertas.

**Sophia**- Bueno llegamos, al terminar este pasillo esta la entrada a la casa de mi familia-dijo mostrándoles un enorme espejo-lo único que tienen que decir para entrar es _"panplinas"_, se que suena raro, pero fue lo primero que se nos ocurrió jeje...

Bueno ahora acompáñenme a la casa para presentarles al servicio que es de suma confianza

Sophia reunió a algunos de los elfos domésticos que habitaban la casa los cuales mostraban, también había una mujer anciana la cual se veía bastante tenebrosa

Ella es Ursula- dijo Sophia señalando a la anciana-ella cuido ha mi madre cuando era pequeña, es una gran bruja

Buenas noches-contesto- buenas noches joven Black es un gusto verlo-después poso su vista en Harry-veo que este chico es el hijo de tu amiga

**Sophia**- Asi es el es Harry

Después de la merienda los elfos los guiaron a sus respectivos dormitorios, más era inútil tratar de dormir o estar en paz, la bronca había empezado de nuevamente Sirius y Sophia empezaban a discutir otra vez, sus gritos se oían por toda la casa, al igual que los de Lupin y los de Maia, quienes trataban de tranquilizarlos, más era inútil. Era tal el escándalo que Harry, Ron y Hermione que se encontraban platicando en uno de los pasillo no pudieron hacer más que ir a ver como iba el asunto. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver a Maia sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas a Sophia para evitar que esta se abalanzara contra Sirius, mientras que Lupin trataba de callar a este.

**Harry-** Que tanto pasa aquí?

ERES UN IMBESIL!

MIRA QUIEN LO DICE!

TE PASAS LA VIDA HACIENDO ESTUPIDESES!

NO SE PARA QUE DIABLOS REGRESASTE MALDITA SEA!

PUES YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE IMPORTA!

HUBIERA PREFERIDO QUEDARME EN EL VELO POR TODA UNA ETERNIDAD ANTES QUE VER TU CARA!

SIN DUDA FUI UN ESTUPIDA EN AYUDARTE, MÁS LO HICE POR HARRY QUE TE QUEDE CLARO!

La pelea cada vez estaba más fuerte, se daban hasta con el sartén, de pronto apareció Ursula en el pasillo, la cual se dirigió a Sirius y toco su frente, lo cual hizo que se tranquilizara un poco, después fue con Sophia e hizo lo mismo, provocando en ella el mismo efecto.

**Ursula- **Ya basta, ahora mismo arreglaremos esto-dijo mientras sacaba su varita y convertía la estancia en un lugar completamente blanco

**Maia-** Que pasa?

**Lupin**- Donde estamos?

**Ron**- Ma-ma!

**Ursula**- Ustedes dos tienen mucho guardado y ahora mismo lo van a liberar

**Hermione**- Que es lo que va hacer señora?-pregunto temerosa

**Harry**- No entiendo por que se odian tanto

**Sirius-** por que no la soporto, ella tiene la culpa!

**Sophia-** No es verdad, tu tienes la culpa!

**Ursula- **Ahora recordaran todo, echaremos un vistazo al pasado de ambos, esto ayudara...ambos verán lo que el otro tiene

**Sophia**- No puedes hacer eso

**Ursula-** Hare lo que quiera, ustedes me colmaron, fueron ustedes los que provocaron esto...Ahora cállense y solo observen sus vidas.

Mientras con su varita lanzaba un rayo al vacío, pronto unas imágenes fueron apareciendo poco a poco.

*******----------(-----)********-------(---------)*********

Era un gran día de fiesta y celebración para una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de magos. Por una parte estaban los Black celebrando el nacimiento de su primogénito, un varón al cual nombraron Sirius, _el será el orgullo de esta familia"... _Por otro lado estaban Febo Black y su esposa Laressa también festejaban y brindaba por el nacimiento de su tercera hija, una niña hermosa a la cual pusieron el nombre de Sophia Helena _ella será la más hermosa y el orgullo de esta familia".._

( Casa Black)

**Orion Black-** Veo que estas muy impaciente de hablar con Laressa- dijo un hombre, de alta estatura, bastante fornido, de cabellos tan oscuros como sus ojos y una piel blanca

**Walburga Black -** Y que querías! Tienes un primogénito que pronto será el orgullo de toda la familia Black

**Orion-** Eres una terca

**Walburga –**Date prisa se nos hace tarde y la familia nos espera!...conocerán al más grande Black que habrá existido

**Orion-** Tu tardaste horas en arreglarte mujer, ahora no me presiones

(*******)

Ya estas lista?- pregunto un hombre, alto y fornido, de piel trigueña y oscuro cabello

**Laressa Black**- ya vamos, es importante todos conocerán a Sophia y bueno también al hijo de Walburga y Orión-respondió una mujer bastante guapa, de rizado y cabello castaño, piel blanca y profundos ojos verdes

**Febo Black- **Me parece muy bien, por eso date prisa, llegaremos retrasados?

**Laressa-** Ya no tardo..., no te emociona el pensar en la cara que todos pondrán cuando vean a nuestra hija?

**Febo-** Claro

**Laressa-** Ah ya veremos si no, así sea lo ultimo que haga mis hijas serán las brujas más dignas representantes de la familia, ahh ya quiero ver la cara verde que pondrá Druella

mamá, mami- dijo una pequeña niña como de 3 años de edad, con unos ojos verdes y risado cabello castaño , al igual que el de su madre, la cual llevaba un vestido azul de encajes y olanes que la hacían ver como una muñeca

**Laressa-** Isabella, no quiero que te ensucies- respondió la mujer a su hija- tienes que estar acorde...bueno iré a ver si ya despertó tu hermana

**Febo-** Ven preciosa, vamos a la estancia un rato junto con Katrina, mientras tu mamá se encarga de tu nueva hermanita

Toda la familia Black se encontraba reunida en la casa principal Black, esperando la llegada de los dos nuevos miembros.

Todos muy emocionados recibieron a los dos infantes, los más ancianos de la familia orgullosos brindaron palabras para los pequeños y los padres y desearon buenos deseos. Tras hacer un desfile de toda la familia viendo a los pequeños.

Los varones se marcharon a tomar wisky y fumar unos puros, mientras tanto ellas seguían entusiasmadas planeando la vida de sus hijos y presumiendo a estos durante largo rato hasta que llego la hora de despedirse.

Sigamos con los recuerdos, pero hay que adelantarnos hasta llegar a su llegada a Hogwarts. Las imágenes iban pasando más rápido, viendo a los dos chicos crecer rapidamanete, hasta detenerse en un lugar que reconocieron, la estacion de trenes, en el ande 9 ¾ , para el expreso a Howgarts, observaron a la gran catidad de estudiantes que abordaban el tren con sus grandes baules, escobas, lechuzas y demás mascotas... Depronto Harry sintuio un hueco en el estomago, vieron a un chico alto, de ojos y cabello oscuro, piel blanca y con gran porte (bastante lindo por cierto) que iba platicando divertidamente con otro chico un poco más bajo que tambien tenia el cabello oscuro pero alborotado, el cual llevaba unas gafas que tapaban sus oscuros ojos, ┤

Sirius al fin entraremos a Howgarts, espero que nos toque la misma casa...aun que lo dudo-dijo en joven de cabello alborotado

**Sirius-** Hay ni me recuerdes James , me pudre el saber que entrare..."como toda mi familia a la casa Slytherin" dijo tratando de imitar la voz de su madre

**James-** No creo que sea tan malo Sirius

**Sirius-** A, no?- contesto el joven- yo creo que si mira quien viene ahi

QUERIDO PRIMO! POTTER!- dijo una chica rubia, de piel muy blanca, bastante linda pero con una mueca en la cara de asco

**James-** hola- dijo levantando rápidamente la mano

**Sirius-** Narcisa, hola...se me había olvidado que también estabas en Howgarts -dijo burlonamente

**Narcisa- **pero que despistado, estas emocionado?, ahora estaremos en la misma escuela y en la misma casa

**Sirius-** Si que divertido- dijo tratando de hacer una voz dulce – bueno prima te dejo, tenemos cosas que hacer no es asi James?

**James-** Ah... este si, nos vemos Narcisa

**Narcisa**- Bueno, adiós Potter…adiós primo nos vemos muy pronto

**Sirius**- Espero que no- dijo a James en voz queda

**Narcisa-** Que?

**Sirius- **este...que si no habías visto a Andrómeda

**Narcisa- **No y la verdad no me interesa...ah de estar ahi haciendo las simplezas de siempre, tal y como dice Bellatrix se equivoco de familia-contesto de una forma molesta

**Sirius-** Oh ya veo... si tienes razón hay cada error en la familia-dijo con una sorna, después subió al tren en busca de un vagón desocupado.


	3. Seleccionando casas

**Capitulo 4 ****" Seleccionando casas"**

Sophia, por aquí- gritaba una chica de cabello rubio y enormes ojos azules, la cual agitaba la mano animadamente, desde la entrada de uno de los vagones

Ah hola Maia!- le contesto una chica de cabello negro que le llegaba unos milímetros por debajo de la mandíbula, de piel blanca y ojos oscuros, portando un sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco, con pequeños adornos, la cual se acercaba hasta el vagón donde se encontraba la rubia- me alegra, encontrarte pensé que no te vería hasta llegar a Hogwarts

**Maia-** jaja, te estaba esperando vi cuando apareciste por el ande, vamos entra, este vagón esta desocupado, lo estaba apartando para nosotras

La pelinegra entro y coloco parte de su equipaje para después sentarse en el asiento enfrente de Maia, colocando a un lado un neceser bastante elegante color negro con bordados dorados

Lo acabas de comprar- pregunto la rubia al ver el neceser- sin duda es bastante majo

**Sophia-** No, me lo regalo mi tía Walburga

**Maia-** ha ya veo

De pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró una chica delgada, de intensa cabellera roja que iba amarrada en una coleta, de piel blanca y una cara delgada, de la cual sobresalían unos profundos ojos verdes.

**Maia- **Se te ofrece algo- pregunto la rubia

Bueno, es que los demás vagones están llenos y quería preguntarles si no había nadie más aquí- le contesto la pelirroja

**Sophia-** A claro, era normal, pero siéntate -dijo amablemente

Gracias- contesto la pelirroja.

**Sophia-** quieres?- le pregunto, ofreciéndole en una pequeña bandeja unos muffins- por cierto, como te llamas?

Soy Lily Evas- respondió la chica, mientras tomaba uno de los muffins

**Maia-** hola, yo soy Maia Leduam – dijo la chica alegremente

Lily la miro, con una sonrisa extrañamente la chica le recordaba a su muñeca Barbie con ese cabello dorado, ojos azules adornados de enormes pestañas rizadas y un vestido rosa eléctrico

**Sophia-** Encantada, mi nombre es Sophia Helena Black – respondió con una sonrisa

**Lily-** tienes un nombre muy largo

**Sophia- **lo se y no muy combinable jaja

**Maia-** Por cierto de donde eres?...no recuerdo haber escuchado tu apellido

**Sophia-** No eres de Escocia?, creo que conocí a unos magos del mismo apellido...o era Varthom, Abasturn...

**Maia-** Tu padre trabaja en el ministerio?

**Lily**- No, ha decir verdad mis pa...- más fue interrumpida con la llegada, de una chica alta y pelinegra, bastante guapa y enérgica al hablar

Veo que aquí estas, mi tía ya me había dicho que vendrías- dijo mientras dirigía una mirada inspeccionando de pies a cabeza a las chicas

**Sophia-** Y yo no me esperaba encontrarte aquí, acaso me buscabas?

Así es, me pidió que me asegurara de que estuviéramos todos en el mismo vagón- le contesto con una mirada bastante fría

**Sophia-** No veo el por que hacerlo, además seria una perdida de tiempo ya no falta gran trayecto para llegar, no le veo el caso

Tiene razón en eso, además los demás tampoco accedieron, obviamente es un alivio para mi, no quiero estar de niñera de estupidos mocosos

**Sophia**-pues que bien...

Pero ya no recibió más respuesta de la pelinegra, ya que se marcho del vagón, dejando a Sophia bastante molesta

**Lily-** Quien era ella?- pregunto extrañada

Bellatrix Black, va en el último año ya, es bastante fastidiosa- contesto Maia

Por su lado Sophia, estaba enojada con la visita inesperada de aquella chica, que solo le había llegado a recordar que ni siquiera fuera de su casa podría zafarse de su asfixiante familia.

**-**_**000**_**-**

Había aparecido una bruja alta, de cabello negro, estaba frente a ellos con un rostro severo- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy Minerva Mc Gonagall e imparto la clase de transformación ,el banquete de principio de año se llevara acabo dentro de poco, antes deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. Es muy importante ya que su casa será como su familia mientras estén aquí, las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada ha producido notables brujas y sus triunfos con seguirán puntos, mientras que con sus faltan se les restaran y al finalizar la casa con mayor numero de puntos recibirá la copa de las casas. Ojala sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque.

Volveré dentro de unos minutos cuando todo este listo, por favor esperen aquí, vendré en un momento por ustedes...

Pasaron al rededor de 10 minutos, cuando la profesora Mc Gonagall regreso, para indicarles a los chicos que la siguieran- Formen una hilera y síganme.

Asi hicieron y caminaron hasta llegar a el enorme comedor, el cual estaba iluminado por muchas velas flotando y cuatro enormes mesas, donde varios estudiantes de los otros años ya estaban sentados. Y en frete otra mesa donde estaban sentados los maestros. Los hizo deternerse en frete. Para después ir por un taburete y colocarlo enfrente de la mesa de los profesores, sobre el coloco un sobrero de mago bastante viejo, el cual al poco tiempo empezo a cantar...

Cuanto termino su canción todos aplaudieron y la profesora Mc Gonagall camino hacia el centro con un enorme rollo de pergamino - cuando yo los llame, se pondrán el sombrero y se sentaran en el taburete para que sean seleccionados... -Asnatorn Waul -dijo y un chico de cabello rubio y de estatura alta, paso nervioso

Revenclaw!- grito

-Allion Susan

Hufflepuf!- grito

-Aginlion Alice

-Griffindor!-grito

Black Sirius! -grito de repente la profesora Mc Gonogall, entonces el chico pelinegro paso y se coloco el sombrero, entonces este empezó a hablar- Ummm un Black., que interesante... vamos haber que buena mente... Griffindor!

QUE!- grito Sirius, al unísono de otras vocecitas que salían de la mesa de Slyterin, mientras que en la de Griffindor se oía un poco de ehhh, en forma de sorna Estas seguro?-dijo extrañado

Claro, claro, amenos que quieras que te cambie a Slyterin?-pregunto el sombrero

Sirius- No, no esta bien – dijo mientras se lo quitaba de la cabeza y se dirigía rumbo a la mesa de Griffindor

Así Lily se para y se dirigió a la mesa de los Griffindor, pasaron más chicos y llegaron a la letra I

Black Sophia Helena – grito la profesora! - volvió a sonar de repente

QUE!- se escucho la voz de Sirius el cual se había tirado a la mesa con las manos en cima

Más la chica solo lanzo un mirada fulminante y avanzo hasta el sombrero.

Oh otra Black...que interesante...si... ya se Griffindor!

Pero!- iba a reclamar, cuando de repente se escucho otro grito de Sirius

NOOO!- sin levantar la vista, mientras sus manos golpeaban su cabeza con el plato

Cosa que hizo que Mc Gonogall le ordenara que tomara asiento en su respectiva casa rapidamente

Evans Lily!

La chica pelirroja se aserco nerviosamente hasta el tabureta, para colocarse despues el sombrero seleccionador.

Griffindor! -grito este

Siguieron pasando más y más alumnos, habia sido una larga selección, ahora por fin habia terminado, la mesa de Griffidor daba la bienvenida a sus nuevos integrantes entre ellos a un joven de pelo castaño y semblante blancuzco apellidado Lupin, Peter Pettigrew de complexión pequeña y un poquito pasado de peso, James Potter el joven de gafas y alborotada cabellera y Maia Leduam la chica rubia de enormes ojos...entre otros integrantes.

Sirius estaba sentado al lado de su amigo James, platicando tratando de no voltear al lugar donde se encontraba Sophia...

Esta genial que nos haya tocado juntos- dijo James alegremente mientras cortaba un dedazo de su carne y se la metía a la boca- por cierto, exageraste con los gritos

**Sirius**- que exagere?!...sin duda no tienes idea de lo que me espera...oye me pasas el puré- le dijo al chico de cabello castaño y blancuzco que estaba enfrente de ellos- Oye me pasas el puré-volvió a repetir-, como te llamas?

**Lupin-** Yo?- pregunto extrañado el chico- el puré

**Sirius-** Si, tu!- dijo viéndolo con cara de extrañeza, mientras que James se reía, de lo delicado que era su amigo para pedir las cosas

Lupin le pasó el puré, Sirius lo tomo y lo coloco en la mesa

**Sirius.-** Entonces-pregunto a Lupin

**Lupin**- No te entiendo?- dijo confundido

**Sirius**- como te llamas!- contesto un poco exasperado

**Lupin-** Soy Remus Lupin

**Sirius-** Así que Remus...ah yo soy Sirius y el es James

**-000-**

Me alegra que nos haya tocado juntas- grito Maia- ahora somos de Griffindor

Ni me lo recuerdes, quieres- dijo cortadamente

Maia- por que, acaso no te gusta la idea...dicen que Griffindor es una de las mejores casas que hay en Hogwarts

Sophia- no es eso... de hecho no me desagrada tanto la idea...más no creo que a mis padres les parezca igual

**-000-**

Bueno y Remus dime que piensas? que te gusta hacer?- le pregunto Sirius, mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de su copa

**Remus-** Pues, leer

**James-** Leer?!- dijo extrañado- sabes eres raro

**Sirius**- Sin duda!...bueno desde ahora, el será nuestro aprendiz James

**James-** Muy bien, aprenderás de los mejores

**Lupin-** aprendiz de que?

**Sirius- **Así es no te preocupes...al final terminaras viendo los libros aburridos

**Lupin-** No creo que eso sea posible

**Sirius-** Oh, no seas pesimista...si piensas eso es por que aun no nos conoces!

**James**- jajaja si es verdad- dijo mientras chocaba su mano con la de Sirius

Lupin no pudo aguantar la risa, por los comentarios de aquellos dos chicos, bastante locos por cierto.

Así paso la cena hasta llegar el momento en que los condujeron hasta sus habitaciones, para que descansaran ya que a la mañana siguiente comenzarían con sus primeras lecciones en Hogwarts.


	4. 1er año de Hogwarts

I.- "Lluvia de vociferadores"

**II.-"Snivellus"**

**III.- "Por desgracia, la familia no se escoge"**

**IV.-"La sala de menesteres"**

**V.- " Toujours pour"**

**VI.-"El bosque prohibido"**

**VII.-"Lucius Malfoy"**

**VIII.-"Navidad familiar"**

**IX.-"Las princesas de Slyterin" **

**XI.- "Terminando con un año"**

**-PRIMER AÑO-**

**I**

"**Lluvia de vociferadores"**

-Hoy eh amanecido con mucha hambre (o///o)- dijo James seguido del ruido de su estomago, mientras caminaba rumbo al gran comedor.

-jaja…Yo también me muero de hambre, vamos rápido entonces-contesto Sirius

En el gran comedor ya se encontraban varios estudiantes, los cuatro chicos caminaron hasta la mesa Griffindor y se sentaron al lado de varias chicas que platicaban animosamente.

- Oye, pásame la fruta!- dijo Sirius a la chica que se encontraba de espaldas a el

Cuando la joven se volteo, Sirius se quedo helado, era ella! la chica que había estado tratando de evitar desde que llego al castillo, su peor pesadilla después de su madre; al igual que Sirius la chica puso una cara de terror y desagrado.

-Sigues con tus pocos modales como siempre Sirius-contesto Sophia

-Ah si?...pues no me importa lo que pienses!

-Toma- dijo la chica pasándole el plato de fruta

- Ya no lo quiero!- dijo Sirius con un quejido

- pues no lo tomes entonces!

- Pues no lo voy hacer!

- Eres un tonto!

-Aja claro!...y tu una ñoña criticona! X þ

Los demás chicos solo veían sorprendidos aquella escena, nadie se esperaba que ellos dos se llevaran tan mal, era más que obvio que no se soportaban. Seguían su discusión cuando de repente entraron dos lechuzas, una detrás de otra.

-Sirius, has recibido un vociferador!- dijo James al ver lo que le había llegado a su amigo

- Sophi, es un vociferador!-dijo también Maia al ver el sobre que había recibido la pelinegra

-Un que?-pregunto Lily

- Un vociferador, que no sabes lo que son?...pero niña en que mundo vives- pregunto extrañada Maia- en fin no creo que te lo tenga que explicar, ya lo veras en unos momentos

Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas de terror, ya conocían el contenido de esos dos vociferadores, era algo que ya estaban esperando desde que se colocaron el sombrero y este los mando a Griffindor

-Será mejor que los abran-dijo Remus, con una voz seria- si no, va hacer algo más desastroso

-El tiene razón Sophi- apoyo Maia

Sophia con cuidado y miedo, decidió abrir el sobre, nada más levanto el sello y una voz que se escuchaba muy molesta, empezó a salir.

-SOPHIA QUE DEMONIOS PASO?! COMO ES QUE TERMINASTE EN GRIFFINDOR

ESA CASA A LA CUAL NO LE IMPORTA EL PRESTIGIO DE LA SANGRE!!!

COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TU UNA BLACK, TERMINARAS AHÍ Y NO EN SLYTERIN

COMO TODA LA FAMILIA, REALMENTE ESPERO

ESTES AVERGONZADA JOVENCITA! ESPERO QUE CON ESTO NO SE TE CONTAGIEN

ESAS IDEAS ESTUPIDAS Y SOBRE TODA LAS COSAS, OJALA TE LLEVES SOLA MENTE

CON GENTE DE NUESTRO STATUS!, SI NO TE VAS ARREPENTIR! ENTENDISTE!

Terminando el mensaje el vociferador se destruyo, Sophia se encontraba bastante alterada, jamás su madre le había gritado de esa forma, realmente le aterraba que su madre estuviera tan molesta; después de salir de su trance, Sophia se dio cuanta que varios alumnos la observaban y se cuchichiaban cosas. Iba hablar cuando unos gritos mucho más aterradores y mucho más fuertes que los anteriores salían del sobre que le había llegado a Sirius

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK COMO PUDISTE NO QUEDAR EN SLYTERIN!

Y SOBRE TODO, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS QUEDADO EN ESA CASA

DE AMANTES DE LOS SAGRE SUCIA! COMO TE ATREVISTE, TODO ESTO LO HACES

PARA LLEVARME LA CONTRARIA NO ES ASI! DIME AHORA QUE LE DIRE A LA FAMILIA!

NINGUNO HABIA ESQUIVADO CON ESA TRADICIÓN! REALMENTE NOS HAS DESILUSIONADO

JOVENCITO, OJALA CONSERVES EL BUEN NOMBRE DE NUESTRA FAMILIA Y CONSERVES

EL ORGULLO Y LA DIGNIDAD BLACK, ENTENDISTE! SI, NO CREEME QUE TE VA A PESAR!

Cuando termino al igual que el otro vociferador se destruyo, Sirius tenia terror y su cara realmente pálida, sabia que su madre estaría furiosa y sabia que cuando regresara a casa la iba a pasar muy mal, más escuchar la terrible y acusadora voz de su madre, ya era horrible.

- Tu madre si se lo tomo muy mal-dijo James, el cual también, tenia una cara de espanto, ya que tenia el gustoso placer de conocer a la madre de Sirius y también el de haberla visto enojada

-Ya me lo esperaba- le contesto a su amigo, con una voz entrecortada-creo, Sophia que los dos estamos en graves problemas

- lo se-contesto ella, con los ojos ya cristalizados por las lagrimas que querían salir

-Creo que esta ves, terminaron realmente mal, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que les harán tía Walburga y tía Laressa-dijo de repente Bellatrix en tono de burla, la cual llegaba con sus hermanas Narcisa y Andrómeda

-Será mejor que te calles- contesto Sirius molesto.

-Tranquilo, seguro luego se les pasa, yo iré con ustedes para hablar con ellas-trato de tranquilizarlos Andrómeda.

-Jaja, si claro, como si no las conocieras-contesto Narcisa con burla- pobrecitos, si que la van a pasar mal.

-Bueno y eso que les importa!-grito Sirius, cada ves más rojo de coraje

-Por que no se van ya-dijo de repente Sophia, con una mirada furiosa a Narcisa y Bellatrix- ustedes no son nadie para opinar en este asunto

-Será mejor que cuides tu tono mocosa!-dijo de repente otra voz, que provenía de una chica de cabello rizado y rubio, con claros ojos azules, que se acercaba a donde se encontraban ellos

- Y ahora que quieres hermana?-pregunto furiosa Sophia, ya tenia bastante con esas dos arpías como para que llegara la otra a molestar

- Me acaban de decir que mamá te acaba de enviar un vociferador, al parecer esta muy enojada!...jaja me hubiera gustado escucharlo, su hijita perfecta, quedo en Griffindor!

-Pues por que no le envías una carta, pidiéndole otro?-contesto molesta

-Isabella, que pena que tu hermana haya salido tan ordinaria!-comento Bellatrix dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Sophia

-Por desgracia uno no escoge a la familia-contesto Isabella

-Eso es verdad-agrego Sirius-ya ves que tengo a tres estúpidas y molestas arpías como primas

-Mira Sirius cállate, que eres igual de inútil que mi hermana y Andrómeda, todos pensando en que harían grandes cosas y mira! Jaja me alegro que ahora sus madres sepan la clase de basuras que tienen

-Es cierto son la vergüenza de la familia- agrego Bellatrix

-Será mejor que nos vayamos o se nos hará tarde para la clase de herbólogia- dijo Sophia molesta, levantándose de la mesa, para ir rumbo al invernadero.

**II**

"**Snivellus"**

Dos semanas y media, había pasado ya, desde el inicio de curso y del incidente de los vociferadores, más varios estudiantes aun lo recordaban y siempre buscaban la manera de "casualmente" encontrarse con Sirius y Sophia, para empezar una "casual" platica y conseguir sacarles algo, más no era muy exitoso, ellos por lo general se marchaban, con que solo tocaran el nombre contrario, al igual con ellos ninguno de la familia soltaba prenda, ni siquiera Narcisa quien tenia pavor a Bellatrix y a Isabella, quienes solo con que les recordaran aquel día las ponía furiosas, les castraba que otra ves ellos se hubieran librado de una reprimenda.

Ya era jueves, había amanecido el clima nublado y húmedo; y por desgracia la casa Griffindor tenían dos horas y media de clase de pociones con el profesor Horace Slughorn, el cual era bajo de estatura, rechoncho y con un bigote tan grande parecido al de una morsa, para la clase tenían que bajar a las mazmorras, un lugar frió y húmedo, con las paredes y las escaleras mohosas y resbaladizas.

- Este lugar si que es poco agradable-comento Peter

- No me digas que te sigue dando miedo?- se burlo Sirius

- Peter, no seas tan cobarde!-agrego James

- No, tengo miedo!...solo decía que no me gusta estar aquí

- Vamos, no lo molesten, el tiene razón en decir que este lugar es desagradable a comparación de las otras aulas

- Pues así que yo sepa son las mazmorras, Remus-contesto James

- Además que esperabas si la clase la imparte el encargado de la casa Slyterin

**-...-**

- hace más frió en este lugar-se quejo Maia, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta la aula de pociones, junto con Lily, Greta y Sophia

- No crees que estas exagerando- dijo ante esto Sophia

- Sigo insistiendo que es un horrible y asqueroso lugar para tomar clases

- No es para tanto Maia- dijo Lily

- A no?...le enviare una carta a Dumbledore, para que nos cambien de aula

- Aja, claro y cambiaran el aula que ha sido ocupada por años, solo por que a ti te da asco el moho

- Que acaso a ustedes no les molesta?

- Realmente no- contesto Lily

- Tampoco a mi- dijo Greta

**-...-**

- Oye por cierto? No te ha llegado otra carta de tu madre-pregunto James

- No y me alegra...odio que siga de necia, con ese tema (Ú.Ú)

- Yo sigo sin entender- dijo Peter

- Pues no hay mucho de que entender, ni tampoco importante! (¬¬)

- A no?... vamos Sirius diles la verdad...lo que pasa es que Sirius ya tiene novia!-dijo James burlonamente

- enserio- pregunto Peter

- NO ES MI NOVIA!! (».«)... es mi prometida (uu)

- que no es lo mismo?- dijo Peter

- NOOO! ... es mi prometida, sin mi consentimiento!

- Realmente no me lo imaginaba- hablo Remus

- jaja Sirius, vamos acéptalo, no podrás hacer nada, cuando tu madre se propone algo lo consigue

- (TT TT) gracias por el apoyo eh!

- Tranquilo, seguramente tu madre lo entenderá más adelante!- dijo Remus, tratando de animarlo

- Oye mira quien viene ahí!-dijo James, señalando a un chico delgado, de cabello oscuro y grasiento y una nariz ganchuda

- Snivellus! –dijo con una sonrisa malévola

- Snivellus¿? - pregunto extrañado Remus

- Si, así le pusimos a ese Severus Snape

- cuando?-pregunto Peter

- ah… ayer- contesto Sirius sin importancia

- No deberían hacer eso- dijo Remus

- Jaja tal ves, pero le queda muy bien, no?- contesto James

- Además te equivocas, si se lo merece! Nos ha acusado dos veces ya con Mc Gonagall

- Es verdad por su culpa, nos han quitado puntos y no solo eso, nos han castigado

- Y no solo eso, es insoportable, feo y grasiento!- dijo Sirius

De repente el chico del cual hablaban choco con Tim Wartimel, un chico de pequeña estatura y de pequeños ojos.

-Será mejor que te quites de mi camino, sangre sucia!

- discúlpame- contesto Tim

- Un gusano como tu, no debería estar aquí.

- no volverá a pasar, en verdad- le dijo Tim, el cual estaba asustado

-Será mejor que lo dejes Snivellus- le grito James

El volteo la cara a donde estaban los cuatro chicos y les lanzo una mirada desagradable y volvió a lo suyo

- no escuchaste tonto! Acaso tanta grasa en tu asqueroso pelo te obstruye los oídos!- dijo Sirius

- Claro que te escuche muy bien, impertinente Black-contesto con odio Severus

- Será mejor, que calles tu boca, nariz ganchuda-volvió a responder Sirius

- Si o si no que?...acaso me vas a matar, como hace toda tu familia!

- Pues, quizás lo haga, no es tan mala idea!

- Sirius Orión Black, que haces?...deja ya en paz a ese chico!- Sirius escucho de repente una voz atrás de el

- No te metas en esto!- le contesto a la pelinegra

- Sophia que pasa?- pregunto Maia

- No puedo creer, que te la pases molestando a la gente

- el empezó, a molestar a Wartimel- protesto Sirius

- Aun que sea así, no lo tienes por que amenazar, con Bellatrix y Isabella tenemos bastante!

- Por que no mejor haces como que no existo y te dejas así de meter en mis asuntos y yo me encargo de hacer lo mismo?

-OH, pero mira que buena idea has tenido Sirius- dijo mientras entraba al aula de pociones!

- AHHHHH! Como la odio!!!- grito Sirius cuando se fue Sophia y también Snape con una sonrisa de triunfo

- todas están locas Sirius!- dijo James también molesto

- Tranquilícense- dijo Remus, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

- Y luego decías que no se lo merecía, ese maldito gusano ya me las pagara!

- Yo te apoyo!- dijo James

- Tenemos que pensar en una buena forma!-dijo Sirius

- Pero eso lo pensaran después- dijo Remus- ahora entremos, ya viene el profesor

**III**

"**Por desgracia, la familia no se escoge**"

-Muy bien, elaboraremos una poción para el sueño, yo decidiré los equipo durante la mitad del curso, la otra mitad ustedes podrán hacer las pociones con la persona que les plazca, mientras tanto los nombrare y vendrán por sus materiales, entendido?- indico el profesor Slughorn

-Ojala nos toque juntas!- dijo Maia, mientras abrazaba a Sophia

- Realmente me da igual con tal de que no me toque con Sirius

- Veamos señorita Tanibet usted hará equipo con el joven Danus- dijo checando un gran pergamino, con los nombres de los alumnos- por favor pasen- así pasaron los chicos, para recoger los materiales para su poción- joven Lupin usted hará pareja con…la señorita Leduam

-( T.T) No nos toco juntas que mala suerte!- dijo Maia a Sophia, mientras se encaminaba a donde se encontraba el profesor junto con Lupin para escoger sus materiales.

Slughorn había formado ya varios equipos, eran pocos los estudiantes que faltaban, a Peter le había tocado con una chica de Slyterin, que se veía bastante maldadosa, a Lily le había tocado con un chico llamado Rolad, bastante simpático, el cual creía que los muggles eran interesantes por lo que le preguntaba a Lily muchas cosas sobre la vida cotidiana de estos

- Veamos Black

-¿Qué Black?- exclamo con cierta molestia Sirius

- Sophia Black, veamos tu harás equipo con…

- Por favor, no conmigo, por favor no conmigo!-decía Sirius en sus pensamientos, mientras cruzaba los dedos

- con el joven Snape- dijo el profesor

- QUE! – dijo Sirius-jajaja

Sophia, camino hasta donde se encontraba aquel chico y lo ayudo a cargar los materiales que iban a utilizar -

- Y usted señor Black, formara equipo con el señor Potter, de acuerdo…ahora pónganse a trabajar, tienen que entregarme la poción antes de que acaba la clase!

- Genial, realmente no me esperaba que nos tocara juntos- dijo James

- Si es verdad-contesto Sirius

- Pero ya viste que a tu novia le toco con Snivellus- dijo James con risa- te la va a quitar!

- No seas imbesil James, para empezar ella no es mi novia y la otra a mi no me interesa

- jaja es broma Sirius! – contesto James

Sophia y Snape, trabajaban en absoluto silencio, cosa que era realmente incomodo, a pesar de que Lily estaba en el caldero continuo y del otro lado Maia, aun así era realmente molesto y una de las cosas que mas odiaba y fastidiaba a Sophia era los ambientes incómodos, así que trato de solucionarlo, como le había enseñado su padre, diplomáticamente.

- Oye disculpa por lo de hace rato- dijo la chica

- Pues me lo esperaba de un Black

- Realmente no deseo que tengas un concepto equivocado de todos los Black

- No, realmente no lo tengo, me parece una familia muy interesante

- Eso me alegra

Cuando la plática parecía, empezar acabarse, para dar de nueva cuenta paso al silencio- ¿Por qué me defendiste de Sirius?- pregunto de repente Severus

- Por que te defendí?- respondió extrañada Sophia- pues por que…mmm yo se lo molesto que puede ser Sirius, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, y realmente es insoportable

- Es tu primo, no?- pregunto Severus

- Jaja…pues según mi madre y mi tía Walburga, así es, pero realmente ninguno de los dos lo creemos…Aun que bueno ya lo estoy creyendo después de todo los dos fuimos los únicos en quedar en Griffindor, así que así es, por desgracia, uno no escoge a la familia- contesto Sophia- Me da gusto que no tengas tan mala impresión de la familia…este?-dijo Sophia, recordando que aun no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo se llamaba aquel joven

- Severus Snape- dijo el chico con una sonrisa torcida

- Hola Severus, espero nos llevemos de maravilla-dijo Sophia, con una sonrisa agradable que hizo que los colores de la cara de Severus subieran

- (O///O)

**-...-**

- Que!! Sophia es tu prima (Õ0Õ)- grito sorprendido Peter, mientras se sentaba en su cama, para escuchar mejor la conversación

- Cállate Peter, no seas escandaloso!- dijo Sirius

- No lo puedo creer- dijo Peter aun sorprendido

- Claro si rarísimo no? …¬¬ Pet no relacionabas que los dos se apellidaran igual? - acepto Remus

-jajajaja Peter pero que despistado eres-río james

- Mi tío Alphar dice que todo esto es el precio que hay que pagar, por llevar el apellido y la posición económica- contesto Sirius con tono de pesadumbre

- Realmente eso es muy tonto

**IV**

"**La sala de menesteres"**

Habían pasado un día lluvioso, las clases habían terminado y varios alumnos se encontraban en la sala común, era bastante cómodo, estar en aquella sala, con el calor que proporcionaba la chimenea.

- Bueno Sirius, que tal?- pregunto James, mientras le enseñaba un pergamino

- Me parece terrible…terriblemente genial!!!-dijo Sirius con una carcajada

- Y ahora a ustedes que les pasa?- pregunto Remus, mientras dejaba de leer su libro

- Pues ya tenemos nuestro plan!- contesto James

- Plan?, que plan?- pregunto Peter, que se había dedicado a comer unas galletas que le había enviado su madre, las cuales se veían bastante sospechosas

- Pues nuestro plan, de cómo vengarnos de Snivellus

- Así? Y que van hacer?- pregunto Remus

- Míralo tu mismo- dijo Sirius, pasándole el pergamino

- Yo solo veo garabatos y dibujos!- rezongo Peter

- No entiendes nada, eres un tonto Peter- dijo Sirius un poco desesperado

- Y como piensa hacer todo esto, sin meterse en problemas?- pregunto Remus

- Bueno…eso es algo muy complicado de explicar- contesto james

- No lo saben aun, verdad?- dijo Remus, con una sonrisa

- (UU)(UU) no- contestaron al unísono

- pero ya pensaremos, en el momento (nn)- contesto Sirius con emoción

- Están seguros?- pregunto preocupado Remus- yo diría que esperaran a tener todo resuelto

- No, tiene que ser esta noche! – dijo Sirius

- Es verdad, hoy!- apoyo James

- Si los descubren, tendrán graves problemas con Mc Gonagall

- ya, ya no te preocupes- dijo James

- Todo nos saldrá bien Remus (u)- contesto Sirius

**-...-**

Había ya caído la noche, por los oscuros pasillos del castillo se veían dos sombras deslizándose

- Tenemos que andar con cuidado, por aquí ha de estar Filch o su maldita gata – dijo Sirius, a James en susurro

- O peor aun encontrarnos con Peeves- agrego James

Pasaron un largo rato caminando hasta que llegaron a la lechucearía

- bueno ahora toma la nota- dijo James dándole un sobre color amarillo- vamos Black, date prisa

- vamos ya te pareces a Peter de cobarde

- No me da miedo!, pero si Filch nos descubre aquí, nos van a castigar y yo no quiero que lo hagan

- Hay ya, ahora sonaste como Remus, donde esta tu sentido de aventura, amigo!

- jaja vamos Black ya no digas tonteras y date prisa!

- Muy bien listo vamonos- dijo Sirius después de unos segundos

Volvieron a pasar por los pasillos, ya solo faltaba un pasillo mas y las escaleras y la misión seria un éxito, pero por mala suerte, apareció Filch, quien logro ver las sombra de Sirius y James

- Mocosos! Salgan de ahí! Ahora verán- grito Filch

Las sombras desaparecieron rápidamente por los pasillos, mientras el hombre los seguía junto con su gata a toda prisa, paso un largo rato desde que Fich los estaba siguiendo, no tenían la menor idea de donde iban en cambio Filch ya tenia años trabajando en Hogwarts y conocía muy bien el castillo, entonces les cortaba camino, los chicos ya estaban desesperados, habían llegado a un lugar sin salida, las puertas que se encontraban ahí estaban cerradas

- O no! Sirius que vamos hacer- dijo James

- Si tan solo hubiera…un gran escondite como un armario o un gran salón de cachivaches, donde nos pudiéramos esconder.

- Ojala…- oye mira- dijo de repente James- abriendo una puerta

- Ya los escuche ratas inmundas, no escaparan de mi!- se escucho de nueva cuenta el grito del hombre

- (OO)(00)

Los chico no lo pensaron dos veces y se metieron aquel cuarto, era oscuro, lleno de muebles y objetos, con polvo, telarañas y muy, muy oscuro

- Lumos- Dijo Sirius, sacando su varita, la cual de la punta empezó a sacar una luz

- wow. estamos- pregunto James

- Es un lugar como el que estaba pensando- dijo Sirius

- Oye Sirius…- lo llamo James, que se encontraba con la puerta entre abierta para ver donde se encontraba su perseguidor-ya se ha ido

- Entonces vamonos- dijo Sirius, saliendo cuidadosamente junto con James

Caminaron hasta el fondo del pasillo, sin ningún problema hasta que al dar la vuela se toparon con Peeves, el cual empezó a gritarles y a tirarles huevos y cosas asquerosas que empaparon a los dos chicos. Los chicos regresaron por el pasillo rápidamente hasta que escucharon que Peeves se marchaba

- Wakala…que asco- dijo James

- seguro fue avisarle a Filch

- Tienes razon, será mejor escondernos otras ves en aquel lugar

Los dos chicos caminaron rumbo aquella bodega donde habían estado anteriormente

- que asco necesito un baño urgentemente- dijo Sirius

- yo igual que asco! Que demonios nos lanzo es maldito!

Cuando abrieron la puerta en lugar de encontrar aquella y sucia bodega, se encontraron con unos elegantes baños, los chicos se quedaron asombrados

- Seguro era aquí?(O0O)

- mmm si…estoy casi seguro (0o0)

- Bueno esto es extraño, estaba pensando en algo así- dijo James

- Yo igual!...tu crees que sea coincidencia?...se ha convertido ya dos veces en los que hemos pensado

- Que tal si probamos?

- Muy bien hay que pensar en algo…mmm como que?

- mmm no lo se

- Que tal en una sala de esgrima

- Muy bien concentrémonos- dijo para después abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa encontrar una gran sala con trajes y floretes

- Wow Genial-. Dijo Sirius

- Esto es el mejor descubrimiento!

- huy… si probemos otra cosa!

Así se la pasaron, transformando la sala en diferentes estancias, hasta que volvieron a escuchar la vos de Filch, cosa que los hizo ver que ya era hora de marcharse, antes de que los descubrieran, así se caminaron cautelosamente hasta llegar sin ser descubiertos hasta su sala común.

**V**

"**Toujors Pour"**

- Y como les fue a noche?- pregunto Remus, mientras se comía una tostada

- Estuvo muy divertido- dijo James- Filch nos descubrió y nos estuvo persiguiendo

- Pero encontramos, un lugar sorprendente- dijo Sirius con emoción- es un cuarto que se cambia a como tu quieras!

- Se cambia- pregunto confuso Peter

- A ver como?

- Bueno resulta que…

Así los dos chicos les estuvieron contando durante el desayuno a sus otros dos amigos, lo que les había pasado aquella noche.

- Mmm realmente no había escuchado algo así , pero buscare de que se trata -dijo Remus

- Muy bien genial- contestaron

- Por que no vamos a la biblioteca?...a horita tenemos una hora libre

- a la blibioteca??

- Si vamos a buscar algo, sobre esa sala, además a si aprovechamos y buscamos los libros para la tarea de Flitwick

- HOOOO… muy bien Remus- dijo James a regañadientes

- Vamos a la biblioteca-dijo Sirius

Cuando llegaron al corredor que llevaba a la blibioteca, pudieron ver que se estaba llevando acabo una discusión entre unas chicas. Cuando se acercaron un poco más se pudieron percatar que se trataba de las primas de Sirius, junto con otras chicas Slyterin que estaban molestando a tres chicos, Tim Wartimel, Lily Evans y otra chica que parecía de un año mayor.

- Por que no nos dejan en paz? - les grito Lily

- Ya les dije que no lo haremos, hasta que se larguen de esta escuela- respondió Bellatrix

- Ustedes los sangre sucia no deberían estar aquí! – Agrego Isabella- solo estorban

- Pues eso ustedes no lo deciden- contesto Lily, la cual era la única de los tres que se atrevía a retar a las otras chicas

- No me digas que te crees muy valiente Evans- Dijo Narcisa

- Ustedes realmente son fastidiosas

- Jaja acaso pensaste que juntándote con mi hermana, ella te iba ha dar prestigio…

- Claro que no!...ella es mi amiga!

- Tal ves ahora lo sea, pero creo que ella aun ignora que eres una sangre sucia, deja que se entere jajaja- dijo Bellatrix y sacando su varita lanzo un hechizo a la chica que estaba junto a Lily y a esta le empezó a salir pelo por todo el cuerpo- jajajaja

- Esta prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos!

- Ahh enserio…no lo sabia- dijo con burla tratando de hacer un tono dulce- estas segura?- pregunto Isabella y sacando su varita, lanzo un hechizo a Tim, al cual le empezaron a salir tentáculos de la cara.-jajajajaja

- Son muy crueles- les grito Lily

- Bueno ahora es tu turno, eh reservado lo mejor para ti insolente- Dijo Bellatrix, mientras levantaba su varita para lanzar una maleficio a la chica, pero de pronto solo escucho que alguien gritaba "Experlliarmus" y vio venir una luz roja a ella que la arrojo

- Que demonios haces?- grito Isabella

- Hermana!- chillo Narcisa, mientras corría a ver a Bellatrix

- Ahora si te pasaste mocosa!, deja que se entere mi madre de que atacaste a Bellatrix

- Has lo que quieras- contesto Sophia, la cual había llegado junto con Maia

- Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Maia

- Si pero, Tim y la otra chica no- contesto Lily

- Maia llévalos por favor a la enfermería- dijo Sophia

- Yo te acompaño- dijo de repente Remus

- Maldita esta si me la pagas- se escucho de pronto el grito de Bellatrix la cual se acercaba velozmente a Sophia, la cual antes de reaccionar pudo sentir la mano de Bellatrix en su mejilla

- Bellatrix, tu te lo has buscado- repuso Sirius, que se acercaba junto con James- estabas atacando a esos chicos sin razón alguna

- claro que teníamos una razón…ella ha estado usando a Sophia! –grito Isabella

- De que hablas?- dijo confundida Sophia

- Bueno a que no sabias que ella es una estupida sangre sucia, acaso ya te lo había dicho?

- No, pero…- Sophia se había quedado helada, Lily era una sangre sucia, no podía ser justo cuando su madre le había recordado lo que durante años había escuchado, jamás te juntas con la sangre sucia

- jaja me lo imaginaba- dijo Isabella con una sonrisa triunfante

- Y que con eso- repuso Sirius

- No entiendes nada Sirius…eres un perdedor- contesto Bellatrix- bueno primita te perdono!! Ahora hazte a un lado, voy ha terminar lo que empecé- dijo mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta su varita y apuntaba a Lily

Sirius y James sacaron sus varitas, al igual que Narcisa y las otras chicas de Slyterin que estaban con ellas

- Ya dejen de hacer estupideces y déjenla tranquila – dijo de pronto Sophia

- Vas a defender a esta sangre sucia!- grito indignada Narcisa

- No lo puedo creer… realmente es una vergüenza que por nuestras venas corra la misma sangre- dijo Isabella- sabes lo que te hará mamá, cuando se entere de que eres amiga de una sangre sucia

- Lárgate y díselo, que no era lo que más deseaba, que mi madre me terminara corriendo!, que esperas

- Que pasa, aquí?- Dijo de repente la profesora Mc Gonagall que venia acompañada de Maia, Remus y Peter

- Nasa profesora- dijo Bellatrix- solo platicábamos, con Sophia y con su nueva amiga sangre sucia

- Le prohíbo señorita Black, que use esos términos despectivos contra los demás estudiantes, me han informado de que han hechizado a dos alumnos, por favor síganme, tengo que informarle a el profesor Slughorn- indico la profesora a todas las chicas de Slyterin que se encontraban ahí- ustedes jóvenes, por favor regresen a sus respectivas actividades, las cuales espero que no sean nada malas, señor Potter y señor Black.

- No se preocupe profesora, solo íbamos a la biblioteca a leer algo

- Si claro, Black, mucho cuidadito de los que hacen!- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall antes de ponerse enmarca detrás de las chicas Slyterin

**-...-**

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquellos acontecimientos, Sophia ya había recibido una carta de su madre donde le advertía que se alelara de los sangre sucia si no quería que le pesara, ella se sentía realmente mal, le había agarrado un afecto especial a Lily, ya que sentía que era la que la entendía mejor que nadie, además de que se sentía tranquila y sin presiones a su lado, más lo que decía su familia también era importante, la obediencia era fundamental, ahora desde aquel incidente Sophia se había alejado de Lily, ya no le hablaba y evitaba toparse con ella durante las clases.

Lily también se sentía sola, Sophia la evitaba, Maia igual y pues Greta que es una igualada con delirios de grandesa, a pesar de ser sangre mestiza la ignoraba y le hacia malas caras. Platicaba con algunos estudiantes de Griffindor y otra casa, pero por lo regular se la pasaba sola.

Aquel día habían salido de la clase de Historia de la magia, cuando Sophia fue interceptada por la profesora Mc Gonagall

- Señorita Iturriga, venga conmigo, el director desea verte en su oficina

Caminaron por el largo corredor hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la gran estatua de piedra

- Dulces de maíz- dijo Mc Gonagall para abrir la entrada al despacho del director

- Albus, aquí esta Black

- Muchas gracias Minerva- dijo con una sonrisa- pasa por favor

La chica camino hasta donde se encontraba Dumbledore, mientras escuchaba detrás suyo el cerrar de la puerta.

- Toma asiento- dijo Dumbledore con su calida sonrisa

- Gracias director…este de que quería hablar conmigo?

- Bueno quería saber como te ha estado yendo?...eh odio que has tenido unos ciertos problemas

- umm… pues al principio con mis padres por haber quedado en Griffindor, pero ya todo se arreglo

- Si, entiendo para un Black es tradición quedar en la casa de Slyterin

Sophia solo sintió y siguió mirando los claros ojos azules de Dumbledore detrás de sus anteojos de media luna

- Según me dijo Minerva, has tenido varios problemas con tus primas y tu hermana

- Si, pero siempre ha sido de ese modo

- Si que tienen una carácter fuerte esas chicas

- Y que me, antes te veía mucho con la señorita Evans, que paso?

- Con Lily?- dijo con un tono melancólico- pues nada…solo que ella es una sangre sucia

- y?- pregunto tranquilamente Dumbledore

- bueno…no debo juntarme con los hijos de muggles

- por que?

- Bueno…-dijo algo frustrada, realmente ella tampoco veía la razón lógica- en realidad me lo han prohibido mis padres

- Ya veo…la señorita Evans realmente se encuentra bastante confundida y triste, me ha preguntado que significaba ""Toujors Pour" y me ha pidió que le explicara que diferencia hay entre la sangre pura y la sangre sucia, más yo aun no encuentro muchas cosas, tal ves podría usted ayudarme

- Realmente…yo tampoco lo entiendo, es un estupidez valorar aun mago por su sangre o por su riqueza- contesto Sophia con lagrimas ya inundándole los ojos

- Si entonces tenia razón

Siguieron platicando largo rato, las clases habían terminado ya, así que subió a la sala común, le había ayudado hablar con Dumbledore pero aun así se sentía bastante mal por la forma en que había tratado toda esa semana a Lily, cuando llego se encontró precisamente con ella la cual estaba terminando unos pergaminos para la clase de pociones. Lily al verla llegar, levanto sus pergaminos para salir de la sala común, ya que sentía horrible que Sophia la ignorara.

- Espera Evans- dijo de repente Sophia

- Descuida ya me voy, no quiero que te incomodes con mi presencia

- Realmente…lo siento mucho Lily, yo no…perdóname

- No es necesario que te disculpes, tú tienes que obedecer a tu familia y seguir con lo que te han enseñado toda tu vida

- Lily no yo no quiero ser como mi familia…a mi no me interesa la sangre

- Pero a tu familia si, y realmente no quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres por mi culpa

- no me importa Lily, yo quiero que sigamos siendo buenas amigas

- Pero…

- Por favor Lily, realmente te aprecio mucho y no quiero que se pierda la amistad que tengo contigo por una tontería, no me importa lo que diga mi madre…entonces que amigas de nuevo?- pregunto Sophia

Lily solo asintió y las dos se dieron un gran abrazo. Cuando Maia subió al cuarto la vio platicando y riéndose a las dos a carcajadas, lo cual la extraño.

- Y ahora? –pregunto Maia

- pues voy a seguir siendo amiga de Lily aun que mi madre se oponga

- Enserio?- pregunto aun más extrañada la rubia

- Si…y tu que dices?- dijo Sophia

- ehh… bueno si tu puedes soportar a tu madre yo también – contesto con una sonrisa mientras se tiraba a la cama junto con las otras chicas.

**VI**

"**El Bosque Prohibido"**

Tres meses habían pasado desde que iniciaron el curso y muchas cosas habían cambiado ya, Lily y Sophia estaban siempre juntas, a pesar de que durante ese tiempo le habían llegado mucho más vociferadores de parte de su madre, amenazándola, al igual que uno que otro incidente con Bellatrix e Isabella, aun que ya no era tanto, por que habían sido advertidas de que para la próxima ocasión de ataque algún alumno tendrían que estar un mes de trabajos pesados con Hagrid o Flich, ya no solo lavar todos los baños como la ocasión anterior, cosa que podía dejar un poco tranquilos a todos los hijos de muggles, aun que no se escapaban de uno que otro insulto cuando se las cruzaban.

También Sirius había tenido unos vociferadores de su madre, más dejo de tomarles importancia, ya en el vociferador numero 12, ahora solo se dedicaba a divertirse con James, su amigo desde la infancia, Remus y Peter sus nuevos amigos, se la pasaban buscando la manera de encontrar algo con que entretenerse, cosa que muchas veces les causaban grandes problemas, la mayoría de los maestro ya sabían a la perfección que detrás de esas caras de angelitos, habían cuatro revoltosos y traviesos chicos o como lo decia Mc Gonagall, cuatro revoltosos, busca problemas, a los cuales tenia que mandar a detención por lo menos una ves a la semana.

Su ultimo castigo una mes en detención, tres horas después de las clases, por desobedecer las reglas y salir del castillo sin autorización a una zona restringida y no solo eso si no que poner sus vidas en riesgo.

**-...-**

Era fin de semana y estaba programada una salida a Hogsmeade, todos los chicos comentaban de la salida, más según las reglas solo hasta que llegues a tercer curso, puedes ir a este pueblo mágico, cosa que a los de primero y segundo no les parecía justo y tal ves los que menos a favor estaban de esa norma eran James y Sirius, los cuales tenían deseos enormes de ir a Hogsmeade, principalmente por la tienda de bromas Zonko, una de las mas visitadas por los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

**-...-**

-No es justo, por que no podemos ir a Hogsmeade!- dijo muy malhumorado James

-Esas son las reglas, no podemos hacer nada- contesto Remus tranquilamente

-Pero, eso es tan injusto!!- gruño Sirius

-Tranquilícense, yo como ustedes también desearían ir esta tarde a Hogsmeade- dijo Remus

-Hay si tan solo hubiera una manera de ir- suspiro Peter

-Eso es!...Peter eres un genio!- grito de repente Sirius- hay que encontrar una forma de salir sin que se den cuentas

- Enserio!!! (.)- contesto emocionado Peter

- Este…aja…(¬¬!) como les decia hay que escabullirnos del castillo

-Aja, y como? Si Filch revisa muy bien la lista de chicos que van a ir- dijo Remus

- Bueno hay que buscar otra salida!- contesto Sirius

- Que tal por el bosque prohibido?- sugirió James

- Buena idea James- contesto emocionado Sirius

- Pues a mi no me lo parece (OO)

- No seas miedoso Remus! Ya te pareces a Peter!- dijo James

- Oye!, a mi no me da miedo!- protesto Peter

- Además no creo que sea tan peligroso!- dijo tranquilamente Sirius

- no? Entonces por que lo prohíben- pregunto Peter confundido

- Por que es PE-LI-GRO-SO! – grito Remus

- O tal ves por que no quieres, que salgamos de la escuela- respondió James

- Exacto! Es para que los estudiantes no se vayan a Hogsmeade, cuando les plazca!-agrego Sirius

- Eso es una tontería!-dijo Remus

- Aja, estas seguro!- le pregunto desdeñosamente Sirius

- bueno…si, no…pero eso es…

- Lo ves! – grito James

Después de largo rato de charla lograron convencer a Remus y bueno también a Peter, el cual para que no lo siguieran tachando de cobarde había aceptado mucho antes, claro que deseando que Remus se negara a esa loca idea, pero al final cedió, ni el pudo soportar el gran poder de convencimiento Black (según Sirius, es un don de convencimiento, más para James es un maligno don de lavado de cabezas) que por alguna extraña razón por lo general daba resultado, incluso en James (cuantas cosas no lo había convencido su amigo de hacer).

Salieron después de un detenido plan de fuga (aja claro ¬¬), pasaron con mucho cuidado, para no ser vistos, hasta que lograron llegar al limite del bosque

- Ufff…al fin- dijo James con la respiración entrecortada

- Lo logramos (0)- contesto Peter emocionado, aun se le veía bastante nervioso

- Será mejor que te tranquilices Peter, aun nos falta atravesar el bosque (uu)

- Ya, Remus, no empecemos de nueva cuenta- lo regaño Sirius

- Bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa – dijo de repente James, después de recuperar el aliento

- James tiene razón…EN MARCHA!- grito Sirius, mientras caminaba delante de la fila que habían formado, mientras empezaba a cantar.- Vamos a HOGSMEAN, DIVERTIDO SERA, SI MUY DIVERTIDO SERA…OH OH OH!

- SI HOHO! HA ZONKO VAMOS, MUY DIVERTIDO SERA…- empezó James a seguir a su amigo en sus canción

- BROMAS PARA SNIVELLUS! QUE DIVERTIDO SERA… OH OH…vamos ustedes también canten- dijo Sirius a Remus y a Peter

- Que tienes Peter?- pregunto James, al ver que su amigo temblaba de arriba a bajo

- No creen, que mejor nos vamos- respondió Peter, mientras observaba su alrededor, el cual mientras mas avanzaban, más oscuro y tétrico se veía

- Tranquilízate!- le dijo James- Oye por cierto, cuanto falta?

- Pues si tu no lo sabes, yo menos- contesto Sirius

- Como que no sabes!- dijo histérico Remus

- Pues no

- No puede ser, ahora me dirán que no saben ni como llegar – grito Remus

- pues yo no lo se- contesto James

- Pues yo tampoco- respondió Sirius

- Están jugando verdad?, es una de sus bromas?

- No, Remus, no tenemos idea- contesto tranquilamente Sirius

- Y entonces como se supone que íbamos a llegar?

- Bueno, no sabíamos que este bosque estuviera tan grande!- respondió James, con una mueca de duda

- ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!(TT 0 TT)- grito Peter

- Ya, no empieces…además no estamos perdidos- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- que tan difícil puede ser salir de este bosque!

- Yo voto por que regresemos!-propuso Remus

- Yo igual! Quiero regresar al castillo (TT 0 TT)- apoyo Peter

- mmm… creo que tienen razón Sirius, aun no salimos del bosque y pues ya perdimos mucho tiempo, al paso que vamos, llegaremos a Hogsmeade cuando los demás hayan regresado- dijo James

- ummm… esta bien, regresemos- acepto Sirius desilusionado

Caminaron durante un rato, de pronto James y Sirius sintieron que les jalaban su túnica, cuando se voltearon, vieron a sus dos amigos los cuales sostenían fuertemente sus túnicas y tenían una cara pálida y aterrada

- Y ahora que les pasa?- pregunto James

- mi…ra- dijo Remus con la voz apagada

- Que!- contesto el chico, tratando de visualizar, lo que observaban sus otros amigos

- Que tanto ven?- pregunto Sirius a Peter, desesperado

- ahhh…- más este solo, logro sacar un ruido extraño

Los dos chicos se miraron confundidos al no entender, que es lo que había dejado así a Remus, de Peter no se extrañaban, ya que era una reacción normal en el incluso si una mosca pasaba, más de repente su pregunta quedo contestada, vieron salir de entre los árboles y matorrales, la araña más gigantesca que habían visto en toda su vida, enormes patas, enormes colmillos, enormes y mucho ojos, era tan escalofriante y asquerosa, que hizo que también James y Sirius palidecieran de inmediato!

- Unanana…ara…ARAÑOTA-grito Sirius, que fue el primero en salir del shock- NO TE ME ACERQUES!! ME DAN ASCO!!- volvió a gritar, cuando vio que la araña caminaba hacia ellos

- CORRAN!-grito James

Ni si quiera había terminado de decirlo, todos corrieron lo más rápido que les permitió sus piernas, sintiendo como ese monstruo los perseguía, corrieron y corrieron. Peter ya no aguantaba, sus pies los arrastraba cada vez más, hasta que tropezó con una roca y cayó, los demás chicos iban tan aterrorizados que no se dieron cuenta que su amigo que iba adelante se había tropezado, por lo que los demás tropezaron con Peter, uno tras otro.

- Ouch! Eso dolió- se quejo Sirius- y ESA ASQUEROSA CRIATURA!

- tranquilo ya estamos en el terreno de Hogwarts- dijo tratando de respirar Remus

- Ufff…la libramos- dijo James, mientras se levantaba de encima de Peter, el cual al parecer estaba inconciente.

- ( o ) ah,ah

- Aja, los que decían que no era peligroso, esa araña que era?

- Como puede, vivir esa cosa en un lugar tan cerca del castillo

- No lo se- contesto- Remus

- Pero fue divertido, ir al bosque, ahora ya sabemos por que esta prohibido! (nn!)

- James…oye- dijo Sirius, mientras le hacia un gesto de para que volteara

- Lo bueno es que nadie nos descubrió, si Mc Gonagall se entera…jajaja

- James…

- Así que fueron al bosque prohibido!- se escucho de pronto una voz fuerte y molesta

- Profesora Mc Gonagall! Hola (OO!)- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa

- Muy bien señor Potter, Señor Black los espero en mi oficina de inmediato, igual usted señor Lupin realmente no me esperaba algo así de su parte- dijo la profesora enérgicamente- también díganle al señor Peter, cuando recobre el conocimiento por completo, los espero, no quiero que tarden, esta vez jóvenes están en muchisimo problemas problemas!

**VII**

"**Lucius Malfoy"**

El castillo estaba adornado debido a las festividades de Hallowen, los murciélagos, las calabazas, la gran cantidad de dulces, que se colocaban alrededor de todo el castillo.

-Por que tienen que colocar telarañas, en los pasillo, son asquerosas!- comento molesta Sophia, mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto con Lily y Maia

-jaja, no sera que te dan miedo las arañas?- dijo divertida Lily

-No diría miedo…diría asco!

- pues no son tan malas, mi tío Ferry tiene una enorme tarántula de mascota, llamada "Lola"- explico Maia

- Iuu! Que horror! (»o«) – dijo Sophia con un tono de desagrado completo a tal comentario

- jaja ya se que te voy a regalar en Navidad- le dijo Lily

- Estas bromeando, verdad? (¬¬)

- (nn) jejeje…

- Lilyyy…-chillo la chica

- jaja es broma Elena

- Hay que flojera, tenemos historia de la magia!- dijo de pronto la rubia

- Lo mismo digo- dijo de repente James, el cual se encontraba afuera del aula junto con Sirius, Remus y Peter

-Realmente si, investigaran antes del tema comprenderían más y se les haría menos pesado – argumento Remus

- No creo que eso funcione, esa clase es la más aburrida, lo veas por donde lo veas-le contesto Sirius

- Mira que no me gusta aceptar lo que dice Sirius, pero en eso tiene razón, esa clase me da mucha flojera- dijo Sophia

- Eso es cierto, es muy aburrida- apoyo Lily

- ves incluso ellas, lo reconocen!...sabes Remus, cada día me convenzo más que tienes un problema!- contesto Sirius

-Pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí- escucharon de pronto una voz chillona, que provenía de Narcisa la cual venia con varios chicos de Slyterin

- hay, tu no por favor!- dijo con desprecio Sirius

- Que manera de saludar son esas- contesto la chica

- Ahora que deseas Narcisa?- pregunto Sophia, con tono cortante, pero tratando de no parecer grosera, realmente no quería empezar una pelea, le gustara o no, era su prima y contra eso no podía hacer nada.

- Pues realmente, nada en especial "Soph"!...es que me tienen preocupados, especialmente tu

- Y no veo por que- contesto

- Bueno "Soph"! Eso de que estés junto a una sangre sucia, es de lo más bajo…es un chisme que daña a la familia, agradece que Cesar esta de intercambio que si no!, sera mejor que reacciones primita! O te la vas a pasar muy mal en navidad…eso también va para ti "Siri"!

- Primera, deja de decirme "Siri" y segunda, yo hago lo que se me antoje! –respondió Sirius

- Eres un grosero, pero bueno has lo que quieras, total el que va a estar en problemas vas hacer tu!- dijo la chica molesta

- Gracias Narcisa, nosotros no las arreglaremos- dijo Sophia, tratando de hacer el tono más dulce que podía

- Narcisa, te estaba buscando, necesito que me des el pergamino- dijo de repente un chico rubio, de cara alargada y ojos grises, el cual caminaba con elegancia y porte, lo cual le hacia verse pedante y altanero

- Lucius, perdón ya iba para el aula – contesto de manera encantadora

- Pues eso me dijiste en la sala común y mira- le contesto en chico fríamente – que tanto haces?

- Lo siento Lucius, es que bueno estaba hablando con mis primos- le respondió la chica

- Tus primos?- dijo, levantando una ceja en forma de extrañeza- y se fijo en todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí

- Si, pero solo ellos dos, eh!- agrego rápidamente la chica, señalando a Sirius y a Sophia

- Por supuesto!- dijo con frialdad- acaso crees que no soy capas de diferenciar los brujos que son de nuestra clase y la basura

- No, claro que no- contesto la chica apenada- el es Sirius Black

- Es un gusto- dijo el chico, mientras le extendía la mano, más Sirius no les respondió, solo lo ignoro por completo, ante esto Lucius le dirigió una mirada de odio – bueno ya veo, así que por eso tu madre te llena de vociferadores

- Aja- le dijo simplemente Sirius, sin siquiera mirarlo, solo pudo ver de reojo como Narcisa le lanzaba una mirada furtiva

- No le hagas caso, es un grosero, la culpa la tienen sus amiguchos estos- dijo Narcisa, de repente vio como Lucius miraba interesado a Sophia - ella… es Sophia

- Mucho gusto- dijo Lucius, con una sonrisa

- Igualmente Lucius- contesto Sophia, la cual no le había agradado mucho el comentario de aquel chico, pero ya eran muchas las personas con las que tenia problemas, era tonto agregar a alguien más, así que decidió llevar todo en paz.

- Bueno Lucius, vamonos ya o llegaremos tarde- dijo con un poco de molestia Narcisa

- Y eso sera por tu culpa- contesto Lucius- bueno nos vemos luego- dijo dirigiéndose a Sophia

- Hasta luego- contesto Sophia

Después de estos los chicos se pusieron en camino rumbo a sus clases

- Uff. Pero que pesado! – dijo de pronto James

- Pues si, amigo de Narcisa tenía que ser, pero veo que ha ti te ha caído muy bien, no?- le pregunto a Sophia

- Pues no, simplemente que no veo la razón de ser grosera-contesto tranquilamente

- Malfoy es de una de las mejores familias de magos - dijo Maia

- Bueno ya, no empecemos con lo mismo- dijo Sophia, mientras jalaba a Maia y a Lily para dentro del salón

- Nunca tendrá remedio (UU!)- suspiro Sirius-vamos entremos también nosotros

- jajaja Sirius, sin duda- contesto James.

**VII**

"**Navidad familiar"**

Los villancicos se podían escuchar por todos los corredores, las guirnaldas adornaban el castillo, al igual que un enorme y espectacular árbol de navidad se admiraba en el gran comedor, el clima era calido y feliz, a los alumnos le emocionaba estas épocas y solo se dedicaban a platicar de sus planes para esta fecha, que si se iban a sus casas o se quedaban en el castillo. Más no en todos se mostraba esa dicha navideña, principalmente en dos personas, quienes entre más se acercara la fecha, mas nerviosos y atemorizados estaban.

- Hay mañana ya nos vamos, ya quiero ver a mis papás para contarles todo lo que ha pasado-dijo Lily, mientras empacaba unas cosas

- hay no me lo sigas recordando! No quiero ver a mis papás (TT⌂TT)

- Tranquila no creo que sea tan malo- trato de tranquilizarla Lily

- Es que no conoces a su madre- dijo Maia

- y no solo eso, a toda mi familia (TT ⌂ TT)

- Vamos estoy seguirá que no será tan malo, además no es mucho tiempo (n )

**-...-**

- Sirius, tranquilízate, me estas mareando ()- dijo James

- Pero, como quieres que lo haga, no te imaginas lo que me espera cuando llegue a mi casa- contesto Sirius desesperado el cual no había parado de dar vueltas por toda la habitación

- Pues no vayas- le respondió James

- Aja claro, si no lo hago me va peor, son capaces de venir, no tengo opción

- Pues entonces trata de mantenerte relajado y trata bien a tus primos- aconsejo Remus

- OHA! Pero que horror, sabes lo difícil que es eso?-grito Sirius

**-...-**

(El temible día/ jaja pensado por Sirius)

-Veo que ya estas aquí- dijo Walburga – tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos a mí y a tu padre, ahora vete a cambiar, para que bajes, no quiero seguir viéndote en esas fachas

- Esta bieenn, madre- contesto entre dientes Sirius y subió a su habitación, ah cambiarse de ropa, después de unos minutos volvió a bajar y encontró ya a su padre sentado en la estancia, junto con su madre y su hermano menor Regulus

- Así que ya estas aquí Sirius, ven!- dijo Orión a su hijo – toma asiento

Sirius se acerco un poco temeroso y se sentó enfrente de sus padres, al lado de su hermano, el cual le dirigió una sonrisa de burla, para hacerle saber que estaba en problemas

- Muy bien Sirius, quiero que me expliques, que es lo que te pasa?- Le pregunto Orión

- Por que padre?

- Nos han llegado muchas quejas de tus primas hacia ti – le contesto Orión

- Pues son ellas, las que molestan, yo ni siquiera les hago caso!

- Ese es el problema, jovencito…ya sabía yo, que esa casa no te traería nada bueno- dijo severamente Walburga- tus primas solo tratan de que te lleves con las personas correctas

- Pero es gente e insoportable como ellas, además no pensaste eso aquel día cuando te enteraste de que Elena estaba también en Griffindor (¬ n ¬)- reprocho Sirius

- No, metas eso jovencito, ya que no tiene nada que ver con tu conducta!- contesto molesta Walburga

- Sirius, será mejor que trates de cambiar tu actitud! Recuerda que eres un Black, no quiero que digan que el hijo de Orión Black es una desubicado- dijo Orion

- Si padre- contesto Sirius- me puedo retirar

- Si, ya te puedes ir- contesto Orion

- Espero que estés listo para la cena de navidad –dijo Walburga- quiero que te comportes!

- Si madre (¬ ¬ )- contesto sin importancia Sirius, mientras se ponía camino a su habitación.

**-...-**

Mientras tanto en la otra casa Black, los gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando llego por fin Sophia

- Así que ya estás aquí! – grito Laressa a Sophia

- hola madre, padre- saludo esta

- Bueno, te estaba esperando para que me explicaras a mi y a tu padre, lo que nos ha informado tu hermana, como es que tienes como amiga a una sangre sucia!- pregunto con tono muy molesto Laressa

Sophia solo lanzo una mirada de disgusto a Isabella, ante la cara de triunfo de esta

- Madre yo…

- Espero que eso no sea verdad, Sophia- dijo Febo enérgicamente

- Claro que es verdad, incluso ataco a Bellatrix por defender a esa basura de Evans

- Como?, atacaste a tu propia prima- chillo Laressa indignada

- Retírate Isabella – ordeno Febo

- Pero padre- replico ella, pues quería quedarse a ver los problemas que iba a tener su hermana

- Eh dicho que te retires, obedece- grito Febos

Ante esto Isabella, salio rápidamente de la estancia bastante furiosa

- Muy bien estoy esperando a que nos expliques- dijo Febo

- Bueno padre, es verdad …pero solo le lance un Experlliarmus a Bellatrix

- Como pudiste hacer eso- dijo Laressa, la cual no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

- pero es que ella siempre se la pasa molestando al igual que Isabella

- Aja, pero yo no te estoy preguntando eso, a mi no me importa en lo más mínimo si atacaste a Bellatrix o no, yo solo quiero saber si es verdad de que te llevas con una sangre sucia- dijo Febo

- Si padre, es verdad- contesto la chica con voz apagada

- QUE!- grito Laressa

Sophia, se encontraba realmente asustada, sabia que después de eso sus padre, serian capaces hasta de sacarla de Hogwarts, más ella era un Black y sabia perfectamente como podía manejar a su padres, de esa manera se vengaría también de Isabella, así que después de tener sus estrategia, se adelanto hablar antes que su padre

- Pero no es como lo dice Isabella, ya saben que ella solo busca la forma de meterme en problemas, yo solo le hablo a Lily por que es mi compañera de dormitorios, además recuerden que estoy en Griffindor en contra de mi deseo, por lo que debo actuar como tal, ya que si no lo hago, todos los integrantes de esa casa me van a repudiar y entonces todo se volvería un caos – dijo Sophia, tratando de parecer lo más resignada y triste posible, como si cargara un gran peso encima

- Me alegra que sea eso- respondió Febo- más si espero que trates de mantener distancia de esos chicos, entendido

- Si padre- dijo con una sonrisa

- Esa es mi niña- contesto estés

- (nn!)

- Bueno Sophia, esta bien, alístate para la cena de navidad

- que?, pero pensé que la pasaríamos con el tío Sitaro en España- respondió

- Pues cambio de planes, ahí nos espera ya la abuela

- Muy bien (UU)- contesto con resignación

**-...-**

La mansión Black, era el centro de reunión de todos los miembros de la familia Black, era enorme y magnifica, claro sin quitar el toque tenebroso, a su entrada tenia una enorme fuente y un mirador que tenia vista al cementerio de la noble y ancestral familia, el recibidor era enorme, con el gran escudo de la familia, un enorme reloj y largas escaleras.

- Sirius, hola- dijo Andrómeda, mientras se acercaba a su primo que había acabado de llegar- hola Tía, tío

- Hola Andrómeda- contesto Orion- para después marcharse adonde se encontraban varios varones

- Y tu madre?- Pregunto Laressa

- Esta en el salón, junto con la tía Chardín

- Bueno- contesto- será mejor que te comportes- dijo a Sirius, antes de marcharse

- Y bien?- pregunto Andrómeda

- que?- pregunto extrañado Sirius

- Hay, que como te fue, te regañaron mucho?

- Pues realmente, me esperaba que fuera peor- contesto Sirius

- me alegra, estaba realmente preocupada, sabes también a Sophia al parecer no le fue tan mal, Isabella esta que no la calienta ni el sol, creo que ella fue la que termino sancionada al final- dijo Andrómeda con una risa

- Enserio! Pero por que?- pregunto Sirius

- bueno escuche un poco de cuando Isabella le estaba contando a Bella, al parecer Sophia le hecho toda la culpa, para quedar ella como victima y que Isabella terminara como una cizañera

- jaja tan manipuladora como siempre- rió Sirius- en esta ocasión si la apoyo, se la merecía

- Hola Sirius- dijo de repente una chica de corto y lacio cabello negro, con unos ojos color ambar, delgada y bastante bonita, la cual llevaba un vestido rosa pastel de época, bastante elegante

- Hola Talía- contesto Sirius- como estas?

- Muy aburrida! Las platicas son para dormirse y para colmo no puedo hacer nada divertido por que mi madre nos esta vigilando, a cada movimiento (TT .TT) –respondió la chica

- Oye y por cierto donde esta Darío?- pregunto extrañado Sirius, ya que era raro que Talía y Darío no estuvieran juntos

- jaja el bueno esta tratando de escapar de tu tío Cástor, que le ha estado contando de cuando se cazaba muggles y de la tradición de cortar la cabeza a los elfos

- jajaja- Andrómeda y Sirius se rieron, ellos sabían perfectamente como eran los relatos de su viejo tío

- hasta que te encuentro, eres una malvada- dijo de repente Sophia, quien llegaba hasta ellos

- hola- dijo Andrómeda

- hola, hola Virus- contesto la chica

- Ah hola – dijo este

- Realmente como pudiste agarrarme como sebo para escapar de tía Pompeya y de tía Carlota, me hicieron cantar con ellas! (U /// U)

- jajajaja- se rieron los chicos

- Fue espantoso!- contesto molesta

- O no! – dijo de repente Talía- ahí viene Cesar, bueno chicos, creo que mejor voy a ver a mi hermanito, adiós- dijo la chica mientras se marchaba rápidamente hasta el salón

- Hola prima, Sirius, Andrómeda que gusto verlos- saludo el chico, el cual era bastante alto de cabello castaño peinado perfectamente hacia tras, una cara alargada y unos ojos de color ámbar

- Hola César- contesto Andrómeda- bueno te dejo, nos vemos luego- dijo mientras se marchaba

- Bueno...yo también- la iba a seguir Sirius, pero el chico lo de tuvo

- Quiero hablar con ustedes dos – dijo seriamente el chico

- Que pasa? (nn!)- pregunto nerviosa Sophia

- Bueno realmente me tenían muy preocupado, por lo que comentaban Bella e Isa, pero bueno eh hablado con mi tío Febo y realmente me siento aliviado, se me hacia imposible que ustedes tuvieran alguna relación cercana con los sangre sucia y los mestizos, ustedes deben de estar consientes de que vienen de una familia de alto linaje, más déjenme decirles que sigo conmocionado por que hayan quedado en Griffindor, eh intente enviarle una carta a Dumbledore, para que los cambiara de casa, pero fue imposible convencerlo, me respondió que las dediciones del sombrero seleccionador eran definitivas y indiscutibles. Pero bueno no se sientan mal por ello y demuestren en es casa la nobleza de nuestras familias, entienden, no dejen que ningún otro se crea superior a ustedes y tampoco que los traten igual que aun mestizo o a un sangre sucia, hay que respetar la sangré y los niveles, eso es lo más importante, espero lo hayan entendido y los dejo por ahora, iré a saludar- termino de decir con un gesto de satisfacción y de marcho donde se encontraban los demás varones

-(ÒÒ) (ÓÓ)

- (XD) ajajajajajajajajajajajaja (XD) se empezaron a reír los dos chicos, después de salir del shock

- realmente tiene un problema- dijo Sirius, con la mano en el estomago

- Lo se…jajaja- es un tonto

Así pasó la noche de navidad, tomaron, comieron, cantaron villancicos, pelearon, en fin como cada año, algunos de sus tíos hicieron el ridículo y vieron fuegos artificiales

**-...-**

- Sirius hola! Como te fue?- dijo James a su amigo que acaba de entrar a la habitación

- hola Sirius, gracias por el regalo- saludo Remus

- Hola, igual tu regalo me gusto mucho- dijo tambien Peter

- Hola! Pues estuvo soportable, este año- dijo Sirius- muchas gracias tambien por sus regalos

- espero que te haya gustado el mió- dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- nos puede ser muy util

- Tienes razón, jaja- contesto Sirius a James

**-...-**

- Hola Lily, hola Maia- dijo Sophia a sus amigas que se encontraban platicando

- Holaaa! Elena- grito Lily- como te fue?

- Hola! Sophi- Dijo Maia

- pues bien, realmente mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba, pude vengarme de mi hermana

- Por que o que?-pregunto Lily

- Cuenta!- dijo con emoción Maia

- Bueno todo empezó, cuando llegue a mi casa, mis padres me esperaban muy molestos…

**IX**

"**Las princesas de Slyterin"**

Isabella Black y Bellatrix Black eran dos chicas conocidas en todo Hogwarts, no solo por su gran belleza y clase, si no también por que eran malvadas, astutas, vengativas y manipuladoras. Desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts mostraron claramente su postura, en su elección el sombrero ni siquiera rozo sus cabezas, cuando grito la casa que les correspondía, les gustaba hacer su voluntad, lograr sus objetivos y si pasaban por encima de alguien mucho mejor, tratando siempre de mostrar su superioridad, ante cualquiera, eran como unas princesas gobernando el colegio. Eran el orgullo mismo de la casa Slyterin. Más ese era su último año en Hogwarts, era momento de que se despidieran y digieran adiós a su reino, más tenían que dejar a alguien que siguiera sus pasos, la segura a ocupar ese titulo era Narcisa Black, la hermana de Bellatrix, aun que no era tan malvada, astuta y hermosa como su hermana, Narcisa tenia cierto talento en el arte de manipular a las personas, además quien mejor que una Black para ocupara otra ves ese titulo, en el lugar de Isabella aun se desconocía quien podría llegar a sustituir el titulo, su prima Talía estaba eliminada, Andrómeda igual, no tenia oportunidad y pues su hermana era obvio que menos, ni siquiera estaba en Slyterin, la candidata más cercana a ocupar ese titulo era Elladora Histon, una joven de primer año, la cual tenia gran potencial. Nadie les ganaba a esas dos, bueno solamente el joven y apuesto príncipe de Slyterin Cesar Black era tal vez el ser más mentiroso, presumido, manipulador, egocéntrico, etc.

-No lo puedo creer, como es posible que le crean algo así- chillo Bellatrix

- ahh la detesto, maldita siempre se sale con la suya- grito Isabella

- Pues mira que si

- Y siempre yo soy la que termina mal en esto!

- Jaja mira que salio bastante manipuladora, quien lo diría

- Es una estupida!

- tranquilízate ya quieres!...y hablemos mejor de otra cosa, que tal vas con Zenón?

- Ja realmente nada importante, no es más que un tonto, con quien me divierto

- jaja pues el se ve muy interesado en ti

- Pues no, el no es más que una basura…y que tal a ti con Rodolphus?

- Bastante bien

- jaja eso que quiere decir?

- pues nada en especial – respondió tranquilamente Bellatrix

- mmm y que tal sigues engañándolo con Lebos?

- No lo digas así, solo me aprovecho de Lebos

- jaja ya veo, se me hacia raro que anduvieras con alguien como el – respondió Isabella con una sonrisa- Y con Cesar?

- que!- contesto extrañada Bellatrix

- No finjas conmigo

- Si Cesar es alguien encantador que al igual a mi le gusta pasársela bien, no es nada serio

- Realmente los dos no tienen vergüenza jaja…si supiera Rodolphus, que lo engañas con su mejor amigo jaja

- No tiene por que enterarse y realmente si lo hace no me importaría gran cosa

- Será mejor que te andes con cuidado Bellatrix, conozco a la perfección a mi primo, realmente no se toma las relaciones con importancia, dudo que algún día lo haga…además Bellatrix tu no eres…mmm como su tipo de chica- dijo Isabella con dolo

- Lo se bien querida! Estoy conciente de que no hay nada serio entre Cesar y yo- dijo molesta Bellatrix por el comentario de la otra chica

- Yo solo te lo digo, no vayas a perder a Rodolphus por solo un jueguito de Cesar

Bellatrix ya estaba molesta con los comentarios de Isabella y le iba a contestar más en ese momento llego Cesar junto con Rodolphus a la sala común

- Buenas tardes hermosas señoritas- dijo de repente el joven Iturriga

- Hola chica- dijo Rodolphus

- Hola primo, como estas- dijo Isabella, mientras lanzaba una mirada fugaz a Bellatrix – hola Rodolphus

- hola- contesto Bellatrix, mientras se dejaba abrazar por Rodolphus

- Que linda pareja Rodolphus haces con mi prima- dijo Isabella- no es verdad primito?

- Si tienes razón, hacen una muy buena pareja- contesto Cesar con una sonrisa

**XI**

"**Terminando con una año"**

La primavera había pasado ya dando paso al verano, el final de curso había llegado, para dar paso a las vacaciones y luego a otro año escolar, donde algunos alumnos ya no regresarían y otros chicos se integrarían.

-Apúrate!- grito Sirius

-Espérame Black- grito James

-Si no fuera por que tuvimos que ayudar a Peter salir de aquel hoyo no estaríamos llegando tarde- grito Sirius

- Pero díganme quienes fueron los que cavaron ese hoyo!.- los reprendió Remus

- Nosotros- respondió James- y se arruino todo (UU)

- Perdón- contesto Peter

- Ni lo digas…te dijimos que tuvieras cuidado y no nos hiciste caso, has echado a perder una gran broma para Snivellus (UU)- dijo Sirius con tono dramático, mientras se sentaban en la mesa Griffindor del gran comedor, la cual estaba adornada con banderas verdes y plateadas, y serpientes

- No puedo creer que Slyterin nos haya vencido!- gruño James

- Y no creen que ustedes tuvieron algo que ver con eso- dijo de repente Lily

- Claro que no!- aseguro Sirius

- aja claro, si en todo este curso les bajaron como 1000 puntos a cada uno- contesto Sophia

- mmm creo que tiene razón- dijo Remus

- Oye de que lado estas?- pregunto Sirius

- jejeje (nn!)

- que gano?-pregunto Peter

- La copa de las casas- contesto Remus- se la dan a la casa que haya obtenido más puntos al final del año

- Me entere por ahí, que Slyterin nos gano, por 100 puntos solamente- comento Maia

- Eso es peor!- gruño Sirius- nos ganaron en quidditch y ahora la copa de las casas

- jeje si son muy malos, pero cuando nosotros estemos en el equipo, seremos invencibles!- grito James

- Si tu lo dices- contesto con Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Bueno pero no todo es tan malo- dijo de repente Sirius- ya se han ido dos, ahora solo queda una!

- Una que-pregunto Peter

- Una de mis primas!, ya al fin se largan las dos Bellas…gracias dios (TT uTT) que dicha!!

- Si, al fin un poco de tranquilidad (U w U)

**-...-**

- Bueno adiós, Lily adiós Sophi, nos vemos!- grito Maia mientras iba detrás escoltada por lo que parecían ser gnomos y una mago alto y moreno con aspecto de abusivo

- que raro- comento Lily- oye mira ahí están mis padres, ven quiero que te conozcan – holaaaa- grito Lily

- Hola pequeña, te estábamos esperando- contesto su padre

- que tal el viaje?- pregunto la señora, de la cual se asomaba desde atrás una niña alta y delgaducha de cabello oscuro

- Muy bien, miren ella es Elena- dijo Lily

- Mucho gusto señores Evans- contesto cortésmente Sophia

- encantado de conocerte

- Lily nos ha hablado mucho de ti y de tu familia

- espero que no hayan sido cosas malas- contesto la chica

- No, en realidad maravillas, se ve que mi hija te aprecia mucho

- yo igual a ella señor Evans

- Mira ella es mi hermana Petunia- dijo Lily, mientras jalaba a su hermana para que saliera detrás de su madre

- Es un placer- contesto Sophia

- Pues para mi no lo es, ustedes son unos fenómenos de la naturaleza- chillo Petunia, en forma grosera

- No debes hablar así Petunia- le recrimino el señor Evans

- Pero es la verdad padre

- ya basta Petunia- dijo la Señora Evans- perdona a mi hija, aun no se hace la idea de que existan magos y brujas

- si comprendo señora no se, preocupe

- Lo lamento Elena- comento Lily- espero que no te haya molestado el comentario de mi hermana

- Hay no te preocupes, además tu los has soportado de la mía durante este tiempo

- jajaja- rió Lily

- bueno… será mejor que me vaya- dijo de repente Sophia- fue un gusto Señor, señora Evans y tu…este Petuninal, nos vemos Lily- dijo mientras se ponía rápidamente en camino

**-...-**

- Bueno, nos vemos (nn)- se despidió de sus amigos

- Bueno yo también ya me voy ahí esta mi madre, adiós- dijo Peter

- adiós!- contestaron al unísono James y Sirius

- Hola chicos!- se escucho de repente una voz

- hola papá- saludo James

- hola señor Potter, señora Potter, que gusto

- hola hijo, hola Sirius, que tal el viaje?

- Muy bien- contesto James

- A ver si en este verano nos vas a visitar unos cuantos días- dijo el señor Potter

- Claro!- contesto emocionado Sirius

- me avisas para que hornee un rico pastel

- Si

- Potter- dijo de pronto Orión el cual caminaba junto con Wlaburga hasta donde se encontraban ellos

- hola Black-le respondió amablemente el seño Potter

- Hola Dorea- dijo Walburga- no te vimos ese día en la fiesta navideña

- Lo lamento, se nos hizo imposible ir- contesto

- Bueno será en otra ocasión

- Bueno, nosotros nos despedimos- dijo el señor Potter- fue un gusto verte Orión

- Igualmente- respondió este

- Adiós Sirius

- Adiós señor, señora Potter…nos vemos James- contesto con una sonrisa

**-...-**

-Ahí estabas! Quien crees que eres para que te este buscando por toda la estación que esta llena de asquerosos muggles- grito molesta Isabella

- Lo lamento- contesto Sophia

- Date prisa, ya nos están esperando – dijo mientras se ponía en marcha hasta la salida, seguida por Sophia.


	5. Segundo año 1 parte

**I.- Las calabazas dulces**

**II.- Hagrid**

**III.- Un secreto que trae la luna**

**IV.- Régulus Black**

**V.- Quidditch**

**VI.- La bruja tuerta**

**VII.- Nacen los merodeadores**

**- SEGUNDO AÑO -**

**(primera parte)**

**I**

"**Las calabazas dulces"**

-El verano había pasado rápidamente y ya solo faltaba un día para que el anden 9 ¾ de la estación King Cross estuviera repleta de brujas y magos rumbo a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería dirigido por Albus Dumbledore, un reconocido y poderoso mago.

*****---*-**-*--*-**-*-*-*****

Sophia se encontraba leyendo un enorme libro recostada en un sofá de la norme estancia, cuando llego Isabella su hermana mayor, muy molesta, ya que su madre le había negado el dinero que ella le había pedido y aparte de eso no había logrado quedar en la sociedad de brujas que ella deseaba.

- Que haces aquí!- exclamo la rubia, mientras arrancaba el libro de las manos de su hermana

- Oye!- protesto la pelinegra-que no es obvio estoy leyendo

- No deberías de estar preparándote para mañana, que gracias al cielo ya te largas a Hogwarts

- Y a ti que te importa…pero si tanto quieres saberlo ya…ya lo eh alistado todo- repuso Sophia mientras le arrancaba el libro a su hermana- más bien tu que haces, no deberías estar analizando que harás ahora o mejor aun… no deberías estar analizando de que harás ahora o mejor aun alistándote para tu reunión con las calabazas dulces-dijo tratando de controlarse para no soltarse a reír

- Cállate quieres!-grito molesta la rubia

- Vamos no es tan malo, agradece que no te toco en "los murciélagos mágicos" como a Bellatrix- dijo tratando de que su comentario pareciese lo más serio que se podía en esa situación- bueno hermana, te dejo, mejor me voy a leer a mi habitación…además tengo que escribirle a Maia y a Lily… hasta al rato…-se despidió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras subía directo a su habitación, dejando mucho más molesta de lo que estaba Isabella

**---------*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**--------**

- Sirius has terminado ya con la lista del colegio-pregunto Walburga al toparse con su hijo

- Sí, madre-contesto con fastidio el pelinegro

- Por cierto has visto a tu hermano?-pregunto la señora Black

- Ah…Regulus…este no…para nada (nn!)- exclamo con una pequeña risilla delatadora

- Eso espero Sirius – dijo en tono amenazante- con que le hayas hecho algo!

- No…claro que no!-contesto con una sonrisa tratando de parecer angelical

- Orión que bueno que llegas-saludo Walburga a su esposo que hacia su entrada en la estancia

- Estuve charlando con Febo, al parecer a Cesar a conseguido muy buenos resultados, le han ofrecido un buen puesto ya en el ministerio, además que ha quedado en el CSMP

- Oh, enserio, realmente ha de estar muy orgullosos de su sobrino…y por cierto a Isabella, como le ha ido?

- Pues la mandaron a las calabazas dulces-respondió con ya su usual tono serio

- Que!! Jajajajaja- se soltó a reír Sirius- realmente existe eso?

- Basta Sirius… no te rías de tu prima- bramo molesto el señor Black- aun que no le haya ido mal…al igual que a Bellatrix

- jajaja XD

-Ya Sirius-exclamo Walburga, mirando con reproche a su hijo, el cual se encontraba tumbado de la risa

-Espero Sirius tu quedes en el CSMP al igual que Cesar, entendiste, no espero otra cosa de un hijo mió-señalo Orión

- Si, claro-contesto con poca importancia

- Mas te vale-amenazo Walburga

**-...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-**

-Sirius!

- James!

- Hola que tal el verano-pregunto James a su amigo mientras se sentaba en uno de los compartimientos, el cual aun se encontraba vació

- Pues igual de horrible que siempre-bufo el pelinegro-oye y Lupin y Peter?

- Lupin no se, no lo eh visto- contesto Potter- y pues Peter ha estado desde hace dos horas despidiéndose de su madre.

- (¬¬!)

**-...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-**

-Sophi! Helena!- se escucho desde un vagón las voces de dos chicas, las cuales se asomaban mientras agitaban la mano, a la entrada de este

- Lily, Maia…hola- saludo la pelinegra- es bueno verlas

- vamos entra-dijo Lily, mientras la ayudaba a meter sus cosas junto con Maia

Ya cuando se habían acomodado, se sentaron y empezaron a platicar sobre como les había ido durante el verano

- Y que tal tus vacaciones-pregunto Maia-las mías fueron bastantes divertidas, fui con mamá a Francia, estuvo genial!

- Me alegra que te hayas divertido-exclamo Sophia- y tu Lily?

- pues nada fuera de lo común...fuimos a visitar a unos tíos.

- Y a ti Sophi?-pregunto Maia, mientras sacaba unas fotos de su mochila

- Bueno pues las mías fueron bastante tormentosas-respondió la pelinegra con pesar

- y eso por qué?

- Ya saben mis padres y principalmente mi hermana que si ya de por si siempre ha sido difícil tratar con ella, estas vacaciones estuvo de mucho peor humor del que acostumbra, solo por que la colocaron en Las calabazas dulces

- Qué! Enserio…no te la creo jaja- exclamo la rubia con sorpresa

- Las calabazas dulces? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto curiosa Lily

- Es una sociedad de brujas-respondió Maia aun sin poder asimilar lo que le había contado Sophia

- Una sociedad, pero para qué?

- Es que existen varias sociedades y organizaciones de magos y brujas, cuando terminas el colegio, si lo deseas pides que te realicen un como examen, para entrar a alguna de estas sociedades o grupos…y pues según tus actitudes te colocan-explico Maia

- pero para que son?

- Pues para casi nada- respondió pensativa como analizando la pregunta de Lily- se reúnen para hablar de diferentes temas, organizan colectas, fiestas y cosas así

- Más el pertenecer a una te da ciertos privilegios y status…claro que según sea esta

- Oh ya…entonces quedar en las calabazas dulces no es bueno?

- No es eso, simplemente que cuando pides que te apliquen el examen, esperas entrar en el mejor grupo…y bueno hablamos de mi hermana sus expectativas como siempre la más alta y bueno las calabazas dulces no era lo que esperaba…pero en si el grupo se podría decir que esta en el punto medio, hablan muy bien de el

- Y en que grupo quería entrar tu hermana?-pregunto Lily

- Pues toda bruja y pues obviamente las que se creen de sangre azul desean entrar a QB Deltas y pues con los magos es el CSMP

- Entonces esos dos grupos son los mejores

- Así es sus integrantes son magos realmente sobresalientes…mmm bueno no todos algunos solo por ser de familias adineradas o de sangre pura- respondió Maia- sabes Dumbledore pertenece al CSMP

- Sin duda me falta mucho por aprender-exclamo Lily

- Tienes razón Evans- rió Maia

**-...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-**

- Ahhh (bostezo) estoy exhausto-exclamo Sirius, mientras revisaba su baúl

- Yo estoy igual, la cena de bienvenida se me ha hecho eterna-apoyo James

- Es que esta vez fueron un poco más alumnos –explico Remus

- Jaja miren Peter ya esta dormido-rió James ante los ronquidos de su amigo, que había quedado tendido en su cama

- Bueno y ni siquiera se quito el uniforme…ahora Lupin le tendrá que poner la pijama-bromeo Sirius

- Y yo por qué- se quejo con una sonrisa Remus

- Bueno entonces que lo haga James

-Sí, claro…y por que no lo haces tu

- No lo lamento…pero es algo que no esta en mis posibilidades

- Yo no lo haré-repuso James

- Yo tampoco-hablo después Remus

- Pues yo menos…mmm entonces dejémoslo así

- De acuerdo!-apoyo James

- mmm…sí-contesto Remus

- Muy bien chicos buenas noches-exclamo Sirius mientras se metía a su cama

**II**

"**Hagrid"**

- Oh pero que aburrido-bostezo James-escuchar la vida de esos viejísimos magos hace que me de sueño

- A mi realmente me parece muy interesante y educativo-contesto Remus

- A ti todo te parece interesante y educativo XD- exclamo Sirius

- Con excepción de la clase de pociones-rió James

- jaja, si que eres malo-rió también Peter

- Cállate Peter que estas igual (¬///¬)- reprocho el castaño

- Ya Remus tranquilo, mejor vamos afuera en esta hora libre antes de encerrarnos dos horas con la clase de Mc Gonagall

- Por cierto Remus como sigue tu mamá?

- Un poco mejor-contesto con un hilo de voz

- Pues ojala se recupere pronto, ya que eso de que la vayas a visitar cada mes te deja mal amigo-exclamo Sirius

- Aja

- Este mes también iras?-pregunto Peter

- Yo…si…como siempre-contesto Remus con voz nerviosa

- Umm…ya veo, bueno vale, envíale nuestros saludos-dijo James

-Si, claro chicos…gracias-respondió Lupin con tristeza, mientras centraba su mirada al césped

- Por que esa cara?- pregunto la chica pelirroja a Sophia, la cual llegaba muy molesta a donde se encontraban sus amigas

- Ahhh!-grito para descargar su enojo-me acabo de topar con Narcisa- y para no variar empezamos a discutir

- Vamos, tranquila Sophi-exclamo Maia

- Hay es que ya no la soporto, estas loca!

- Jaja ahora ya te pareces a Sirius

- Jaja que chistosa Lily Evans…No sabes lo traumático que es saber que por nuestras venas corra la misma sangre

-Bueno pero ve el lado positivo Sophi, tus tres pesadillas ya no están-recordó Maia

- Sí, tienes razón, es lo único que en verdad me alegra

- Por otro lado-prosiguió la rubia-Regulus acaba de entrar este año al colegio

- Bueno pero eso no me preocupa, con Regulus no tengo problemas, no nos llevamos de maravilla pero nos soportamos, jaja el único al que seguramente no le hace ninguna gracia es a Sirius

- Quien es Regulus?-pregunto la pelirroja

- Es el hermano menor de Sirius-contesto con indiferencia la pelinegra

- Y no se llevan bien?

- No se soportan-respondió Sophia- como ya te has podido dar cuenta, ser hermano o familia no garantiza congeniar, un ejemplo claro somos yo e Isabella o yo y Sirius

- Si, tienes razón…incluso creo que a Petunia le pasa lo mismo conmigo- suspiro con resignación Lily

**-...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...--...-**

- Y que tal Regulus, ya esta listo para hacerte la vida miserable-pregunto James

- Ni me lo recuerdes, el solo pensar que ya esta en el colegio me provoca nauseas-contesto con molestia Sirius

- Acaso piensas que será tan molesto tener a tu hermano aquí?-pregunto Remus

- No lo pienso…estoy seguro!

- No seas tan drástico, realmente a mi me hubiera gustado tener un hermano menor-exclamo Remus

- Igual a mi-repuso Peter

- Jaja si claro, pero es que ustedes no conoces a Regulus

- Eso me consta-apoyo James

-Es odioso, egoísta, manipulador, engreído, imbesil…ummm se podría decir que es el vivo espejo de mi madre

- Realmente se llevan muy mal

- Mal…no, nos soportamos, pero yo haré que sus estancia en Hogwarts sea horrible antes que el lo haga con la mía

- Yo te apoyo, hermano!-contesto James con emoción

- Lo desapareceré de aquí para que no tenerlo que aguantar más

- Das miedo cuando pones esa cara-murmuro Peter con su singular voz chillona

- Ya se, por que no hacemos que vaya al bosque prohibido para que así se lo como esa araña asquerosa X3-sugirió Sirius mientras se le iluminaba el rostro con una sonrisa de satisfacción al llegar aquella imagen a su cabeza

- Es una buena idea-exclamo james al igual rompiendo en risa

- es broma verdad-exclamo Lupin- es realmente peligrosa esa cosa, le podría hacer verdadero daño a tu hermano

- Realmente esa arañota no debería estas aquí-comento Peter

- Me pregunto si los profesores sabrán de la existencia de aquella araña gigante, aterradora?-pregunto James

- Araña! Que saben de Aragog!-exclamo de repente un enorme hombre de esponjado cabello y barba, guardián de los terrenos de Howgarts que al oír la platica de los chicos, se acerco exaltado y preocupado a donde estaban ellos

- Oh, hola Hagrid-saludo Sirius

- Aragog?

- Quien es Aragog?-pregunto extrañado Peter

- Estas borracho Hagrid, o que te pasa?- exclamo divertido y a la vez confundido James

- Claro que no, ustedes han hablando de…-exclamo acercándose más a ellos- a la araña-dijo con una voz casi imperceptible

-De qué? (Õ¬O)

-De la ara-ña

- Qué?...no te entiendo (Ò¬Ó)- se quejo Sirius- habla más fuerte

- DE LA ARAÑA!-grito desesperado Hagrid

- Ahhh…-exclamo James

- De la araña? Esa cosa tiene nombre?- pregunto Remus

- Claro que tiene nombre, se llama Aragog

- Aragog!!! Uhh…que nombrecito para esa cosa- exclamo Sirius

- Tu la has visto?-pregunto nervioso Peter

- Por supuesto que sí

- Eso quiere decir que las autoridades del colegio saben de su existencia- masculló Remus

- Bueno…este…no precisamente-contesto nervioso Hagrid

- Entonces?- volvió a preguntar Peter

- Este… bueno…es que…es como mi secreto-admitió, mientras daba un suspiro de resignación y angustia-bueno es que Aragog, cuando yo era estudiante de Hogwarts era mi mascota

-Tu mascota?! (ÕoÕ)- exclamo James incrédulo ante tal declaración…nadie en su sano juicio tendría una araña gigante como mascota…- al ver que Hagrid permanecía callado pudo comprender que no era una broma

-Pero la acusaron de matar a una chica…pero es inocente!-agrego rápidamente ante la expresión de terror de los chicos- y bueno por esa razón tuve que esconderla para que no la mataran

- Así que desde entonces esta en el bosque prohibido-comento Remus

- Así es…y la voy a visitar de vez en cuando, es una buena araña, es tan linda e indefensa, por favor, no nos delaten-suplico el gigante

- Que!...linda e indefensa! Estas loco, casi nos come!- intervino Sirius- es viscosa, peluda y…

-Por favor, discúlpenla es que se pone algo nerviosa con los desconocidos-exclamo Hagrid con tono más suplicante-por favor, por favor-insistió mientras sacaba un enorme pañuelo y resonaba su nariz, haciendo un sonoro sonido

- Bueno esta bien-exclamo james-no le diremos a nadie

- Enserio!- contesto emocionado

- Sí- mascullo Sirius aun no muy convencido de su respuesta- no hablaremos acerca de tu mascota

- gracias, chicos!- volvió a sollozar

- No te preocupes Hagrid, ya puedes estar tranquilo-confía en nosotros exclamo Remus, dándole palmadas de animo en la espalda

- Son tan buenos chicos!

- Pero oye Hagrid-pregunto con preocupación Peter

- Que pasa?

- Nunca sale del bosque verdad?

- No claro que no, Aragog nunca abandona lo profundo del bosque

- Ah que bien- suspiro aliviado Peter

- Bueno Hagrid, nos vemos, ya nos toca la clase con Mc Gonagall y ya sabes como se pone cuando llegamos tare

- Da más miedo que tu mascota-exclamo Sirius con una sonrisa

- Jaja…vayan chicos, gracias de nueva cuenta- rió Hagrid, mientras se despedía de ellos animadamente, marchándose rumbo a su cabaña y los cuatro chicos al interior del castillo a su clase de transformaciones

**III**

"**Secreto que trae la luna"**

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que habían empezado el nuevo curso en Hogwarts, todo estaba tranquilo y normal. Sirius, James, Remus y Peter, cada vez estaban más unido y eran muy raras las veces en que se les veía separados, por lo general se la pasaban planeando bromas para divertirse, en otras ocasiones también para molestar principalmente a Regulus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius que había entrado ese curso y a otros Slyterins

- Jajaja, lo vieron…jaja XD- reía sin parar Sirius revolcándose en su cama por esta

- Sí…jajaja fue genial XD- respondió James, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos por tanta risa

- Realmente nos pasamos un poco…jaja XD- Agrego Remus que ya se agarraba las costillas por el dolor

- No pensé que fuera a caer jaja XD- comento Peter

- Jaja ni yo- exclamo Sirius- pero eso comprueba aun más que es un imbesil…jajaja XD

- Más ahora te va acusar con tu mamá XD-exclamo james tratando de ponerse lo más serio posible, controlando la risa

- Bah! No me importa, ya estoy acostumbrado, además valió la pena…jaja XD

Ya después de tranquilizarse, los chicos se quedaron agotados por tanta risa. Era fin de semana así que no tenían clases por lo cual los cuatro se quedaron a gusto en su habitación platicando y planeando nuevas bromas

- Oye amigo, te ves muy ojeroso y pálido, no crees que deberías ir a la enfermería- sugirió de repente James al ver el estado en el que se encontraba uno de sus amigos

- Estoy bien, es solo cansancio-explico Remus

- Estas seguro, la verdad no te ves nada, nada bien, no creo que sea buena idea que sigas viajando en ese estado- replico Sirius

- Enserio estoy bien, solo necesito descanso-murmuro el castaño

- Pero insisto deberías de ir a la enfermería, es raro que varias veces te hayas puesto igual- insistió James

- Estoy bien, de acuerdo-exclamo con molestia

- Bueno ya, no es para que te pongas así- replico Sirius- solo nos preocupamos por ti

- Es verdad no te enojes Remi-comento Peter

- Perdónenme chicos- contesto apenado el castaño, dedicándoles una sonrisa triste – gracias por su preocupación, pero en verdad me encuentro bien

- Solo queremos que este bien amigo-repuso james

- Lo se- suspiro nostálgicamente

Al día siguiente después de dos horas de herbólogia, una hora de encantamiento y dos horas de pociones lo Griffindors tuvieron dos merecidas horas de descanso antes de dos horas más de aburrimiento con historia de la magia

-Remus estas bien?- pregunto Peter

- Sí…por qué?

- Como que por qué?-exclamo Sirius-estas más palido, más flacucho y más ojeroso de lo normal, además de que te has quedado dormido incluso parado

- Solo estoy cansado-suspiro Remus

- Sí, claro tan cansado que casi caes dentro de tu caldero- señalo James

- Es que no eh dormido bien- se excuso el castaño

- Que no has dormido bien?!-exclamo Sirius- Pero si tu eres el primero que cae dormido y pareces piedra en las noches no hay ni quien et levante

- Ya chicos, ya no insistan más, estoy bien, cuantas veces se los tengo que decir

- Pues no lo parece!-reprocho James- ve a la enfermería Remi no es normal que te pongas asi tan seguido!

- Muy bien iré- contesto desesperado-además me ir ya a ver a mi madre

- Que vas a ir?!- exclamo Peter

- Claro que sí

- Pero no te ves bien, no estas en condiciones de viajar

- Ya les dije que iré a ver a la enfermera, así que ya no se preocupen…nos vemos luego- contesto mientras se alejaba rumbo a la enfermería

-hummm…

- Pasa algo james-pregunto Sirius

- no, se como que no convence nada lo que dijo Remus

- Yo también pienso lo mismo, creo que nos esta escondiendo algo

- Y que creen que oculte?-pregunto con curiosidad Peter

- Bueno…-contesto James analizando la respuesta- no se tal vez un problema, o alguna enfermedad grave

- Alguna enfermedad?-pregunto con preocupación Peter- crees que sea contagioso?

- Y eso que más da ahora-contesto Sirius- hay que ir a preguntarle

- Yo dudo que nos diga algo- exclamo James cruzándose de brazos- es tan terco!

- Entonces averigüémoslo nosotros mismos-sugirió Sirius con una sonrisa

- Buena idea-sonrió también James-así podremos saber que le pasa y ayudarlo

- Y como le vamos hacer?-pregunto Peter

- Pues por que no vamos a la biblioteca- sugirió después de un rato Sirius- ya saben para investigar

- Si, Sirius buena idea-contesto con sorna James- aun que es raro que se te haya ocurrido a ti esa idea- rió mientras despeinaba la cabellera de su amigo

- jaja que chistoso Potter, vamos pues

Los tres chicos se pusieron camino a la enorme biblioteca del colegio, al llegar se quedaron un poco espantados ya que no tenían ni idea de donde empezar a buscar en esa infinidad de estantes, pasillos y libros que había

- Bien… por donde empezamos?-exclamo Sirius

- Eh…pues…(nn!)

- Por que no pedimos ayuda-sugirió Peter

- No es necesario, no creo que sea tan difícil-comento el chico de gafas- no es así Sirius?

- Bueno….yo

- Vamos chicos a buscar!-interrumpió James, mientras los jalaba hacia los primeros estantes, después de 10 minutos, los valientes griffindors se habían dado por vencidos al lado de una enorme hilera de libros descartados

-No… es imposible (T T)-se quejo Sirius-es muy complicado

-Creo que deberíamos de pedirle la tarea a Remus y venir más seguido-observo James, ante lo que Peter asintió para luego volverles a proponer a sus amigos su idea

- Sigo pensando en que seria mucho mejor pedir ayuda

- Muy bien estoy de acuerdo-apoyo Sirius

- Yo igual

- Aja y quien?-preguntó Peter

- Bueno como fue tu idea, tu vas a buscar quien nos va ayudar

- Yo?-pregunto desconcertado

- Claro quien mejor que el que tuvo la idea

- Muy bien iré-contesto con desgano, mientras se ponía de pie para ir a buscar ayuda

- Oye Peter-advirtió James-solo dile que necesitamos su ayuda con un libro, solo eso

- Pero si pregunta cual?-pregunto Peter

- Pues nada solo dile que necesitas ayuda, y lo traes aquí y ya nosotros nos hacemos cargo, entendido

- si- contesto inseguro Peter

Minutos después regreso en compañía ya de la ayuda, una pelinegra ya conocida

- Pero que libro quieres Peter-pregunto la chica mientras lo seguía hacia donde se encontraba los otros dos chicos

- Pues…

- Queé?!...Tu!- se escucho el reclamo de Sirius, seguido por un

- Shhh…-de la voz molesta de la bibliotecaria, que le hacia gestos al pelinegro para que cerrara la boca

- No empieces Black, solo estoy aquí por que Peter me ha pedido ayuda

- Bien Peter de los cientos de alumnos que hay en Howgarts tuviste que decirle a esta loca (¬¬)

-Shhh…guarde silencio-regaño de nueva cuenta la bibliotecaria

- Ya Sirius tranquilízate-exclamo James- oye Sophia podrías decirnos donde están los libros de enfermedades y medicina mágica

- Sin duda están perdidos- contesto la chica

- Ya ve…ya empieza a criticarnos-exclamo Sirius con enfado

- Pero que carácter más podrido Black-replico Sophia

- Entonces?- interrumpió James rápidamente al ver que Sirius iba a protestar

- Bueno vengan para acá, encontraran esos libros en la sección 3, por que en esta están solo las plantas mágicas

Así Sophia los guió hasta la sección donde encontrarían los libros que necesitaban

- Muy bien aquí encontraran libros sobre, enfermedades, transformaciones y medicina mágica-explico Sophia- por cierto que es lo que están buscando?

- No creo qué te incumba –contesto Sirius

- Lo lamento, pero es secreto-agrego James

- Bueno pues…en fin adiós-se despidió la chica

- Bueno ahora dividámonos-propuso james cuando vio alejarse a Sophia-busquemos lo que más concuerde a los síntomas que vemos en Remus

Estuvieron buscando y enlistando datos sobre cosas que se acercaran más al estado en el que veían a Remus. Después de un rato unieron su información para llegar "a la verdad" como ellos la llamaron

-Encontré lo que seguramente es…lo llaman el síndrome del sapo verrugoso- explico con emoción Peter- tiene todo los síntomas…bueno exceptuando…

- Las verrugas, la piel verde, los ojos saltones y la calvicie…por Merlín Peter en que momento ves esos síntomas en Remus –rió Sirius después de leer el libro que señalaba su amigo

- Insomnio Cyrmoneoflyoide

- Qué es eso Sirius?-pregunto james

- Realmente no estoy seguro…eliminémoslo-sugirió

- De acuerdo…eliminado-contesto james-bueno yo tengo Fiebre violácea

- Ummm…podría ser-exclamo Sirius-solo que yo no eh visto que a Remus se le ponga la piel color uva, ni los dedos como salchicha

- Entonces descartada…que más tienes Pet?-pregunto James

- Hipo verrugoso-contesto Peter no muy seguro

- Hipo verrugoso?! –exclamo ya un poco desesperado James

- A ver Peter, dime acaso ves que Remus, tenga verrugas?

- no

- Y en que momento has visto que Remus sufra de hipo continuo?

- pues…

- entonces de donde sacas que Remus tenga hipo verrugoso!

- Bueno era solo una opción- se defendió Peter

Así siguieron otras 40 enfermedades, maleficios, transformaciones y demás, de su lista, sin llegar a una que pareciese la correcta

- Esto no va bien- se revolvió el cabello con frustración James- 0 de 40

- Bueno veámosle el lado positivo, a lo mejor Remus no tiene nada-exclamo Sirius

- Si podría ser, de todas maneras ya solo nos quedan 5 a cada uno –contesto james-muy bien Sirius que más tienes

- Bueno saque licantropía

- (O¬Õ)

-Qué?!

- Bueno yo también tengo esa opción

- Qué es licantropía?-pregunto Peter

- Hay Peter…

- Shhhh…Silencio!-exclamo la bibliotecaria con molestia

- Licántropos son los hombres lobo –explico Sirius

- ahhh… pues yo también tengo hombres lobo-exclamo emocionado Peter, por haber concordado con los otros dos chicos

- No, crees que es mucha coincidencia, que los tres tengamos eso, cuando no concordamos en ninguna otra opción-observo James

- Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir nada-contesto Sirius

- No, claro que no…es solo – murmuro James-pero por que lo pusiste?

- Pues…por su aspecto enfermizo que tiene-contesto Sirius- y tu?

- yo…por que pues… desaparece cada mes…y en luna llena

- y tu Peter?

- pues…pues…igual- tartamudeo nervioso y tenso- además de que siempre trae golpes y arañazos que no nos explica como se hizo

- Oh, rayos! (Õ0Õ)-exclamo Sirius

- Remus (ÕÕ)

Habían pasado dos días, los tres chicos esperaban a Remus ya en el dormitorio, ya que era siempre la hora que llegaba después de sus ausencias mensuales

- Hola chicos, que hacen aquí, los hacia en el gran comedor- saludo un pálido, arañado y desganado Remus

- No teníamos hambre –contesto Sirius

- Y como te fue?...como esta tu mamá?-pregunto James

- Pues…bien esta mucho mejor-contesto nervioso al sentir la mirada fija en el de los tres chicos

-Sabes Remus hemos estado pensando, en acompañarte el mes que viene a tu casa…ya sabes para visitar a tu mamá

- No hace falta…-contesto aun más tenso-además Dumbledore no les dará permiso

- Vamos Remus, sabes que para nosotros el permiso no es muy importante, nos escapamos y listo-contesto James

- No pero…

- No hay discusión…el mes que viene, vamos contigo quieras o no, ya es un hecho

- Noo!-grito de repente Remus

- Te pasa algo?-pregunto Sirius

- Por que no?-pregunto Peter , que por fin se había animado a hablar

- hay algo que quieras decirnos?-pregunto James

- Que…no yo…por qué?-pregunto nervioso, y esquivando la mirada de los chicos

- Es inútil chicos- suspiro Sirius-Remus jamás nos tendrá confianza

- Tienes razón Sirius, creo qué Remus aun no nos considera sus amigos

- De que hablan!-exclamo con desesperación- claro que si son mis amigos!

- Pues no lo parece- mascullo Peter

- Pero, por qué?!

- Remus, lo sabemos-contesto por fin Sirius-sabemos tu secreto, sabemos que eres un licántropo

- Yo…no…como-sollozo Remus, al cual las lagrimas ya le empezaban a recorrer las mejillas, su cuerpo le temblaba, su cara estaba aun más pálida y su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, lleno de confusión, dolor, tristeza, desesperación

- Vamos acaso nos crees imbesiles-contesto James con tranquilidad

- No- sollozo aun más fuerte Remus

- Y la verdad Remus J Lupin estamos muy molestos y decepcionados contigo-exclamo Sirius

- Yo…no quería…engañarlos solo que no quería que se alejaran…no me molestare que le pidan a Mc Gonagall que me cambien de habitación…pero por favor no le digan a nadie más…no me quiero ir del colegio…no soy peligroso Dumbledore tiene todo controlado, por favor…-exclamo con desesperación Remus, sin saber que decir o que hacer, su secreto había sido descubierto

-De que demonios hablas?!- (OÕ)

- Estas drogado?...por que iríamos con Mc Gonagall

- Como?!!...-pregunto algo confuso Remus-pues soy un hombre lobo, se que eso les causara conflicto

- Hey nos dices cobardes!-exclamo Sirius

- No…pero!

- Pero…estas loco Remus, eres nuestro amigo-intervino James

- Claro!-exclamo Peter

- Si estamos enojados es por que no nos contaste nada!

- Tenia miedo-susurro Remus

- Pero de que!?-pregunto James

- De que me rechazaran, de que dejaran de ser mis amigos

- Hay te lo dije Remus, tanto libro te atrofio el cerebro, como pudiste pensar eso…me ofendes-le contesto Sirius con una sonrisa

- Entonces…no?

- Entonces nada Remus, igual que siempre!

- En verdad?-pregunto incrédulo. En verdad…hablan enserio?...no les molesta que sea…bueno…mi situación

- Claro que no-rió Peter

- Entonces todo igual? En verdad, no cambiara nada?

- Tan cierto, como que tu eres un lobito 3

- Eso no fue gracioso Black –lo regaño James

- Perdón (uu)

- jaja-rió tímidamente Remus-muchas gracias

- Abrazo grupal-grito Peter

Sirius miro de reojo a James quien solo bajo los hombros y rió

- Bueno solo esta vez aceptare esto-previno Sirius mientras se acercaba al abrazo grupal- así que no se acostumbren eh!

Régulus Black

**IV**

**Régulus Black**

-Sirius estas bien? –Pregunto el chico de gafas a su amigo – te ves un poco, un no se, un poco pálido

-Mi madre esta más enojada que nunca, al parecer Narcisa le fue con el chisme de lo que le hicimos a Regulus el fin de semana.

- Entonces realmente vas a estar en problemas, vamos Sirius no te agobies con eso

- Tienes razón…hay pero no quiero ni saber lo que me espera cuando regrese a casa

- Bueno pero para eso aun faltan varios meses, de hecho para navidad podemos pasarla aquí

- Qué más quisiera James pero acaso se te olvida que el mes que viene es la boda de Katerina

- OO cierto, se me había olvidado por completo… no entonces ni como ayudarte- contesto con un suspiro el pelinegro mientras se tumbaba en la cama aun lado de su amigo- por cierto, Regi debe de estar destrozado, no?...después de todo Katerina ha sido su amor platónico desde que era chico

- Umm no lo había pensado, con razón lo eh visto tan callado últimamente

- Vaya cuanto te preocupas por tu pequeño hermano eh?

- vamos James tu sabes, que desde que yo entre a Hogwarts nuestra relación ya no fue la misma

- Esto será todo un evento social, no?

- Si tenlo por seguro, la más alta sociedad mágica estará presente

- Crees que si la invito iría conmigo?

- De que me hablas, invitar a quien?

- Ya sabes, a la pelirroja

- Pelirroja?

- Sí a la amiga de Sophia, a Lily

- Sigues con lo de Lily?

- Ya te dije que me gusta mucho, y me va a seguir gustando así me digas lo que me digas ¬¬

- Bueno…lo que da al caso, que no, no creo que puedas ir con ella

- Por que lo dices?

- por dos simples y sencillas razones…la primera que es que ella es hija de muggles

- De cuando aquí eso me importa y me sorprende de ti- contesto con indignación

- Claro que a nosotros no nos importa James, pero te olvidas quienes son los que se casan, de la familia y su entupido lema de siempre puros ¬¬

- oo

- Y segunda dudo que Evans te dirija si quiera la palabra, hermano le caes muy mal

- TmT que malo!

--

- Waaa realmente quedo muy bonito el vestido- exclamo con emoción Maia

- Si realmente tu mama se lucio- contesto Sophia mientras se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo

- Realmente tu mama es muy talentosa Maia

- jaja lo se- contesto con sonrojo la rubia

- Es perfecto para la ocasión

- Es lo menos que se podría esperar para una boda Black

- Una boda?-pregunto Lily

- Si, el mes que viene se casa Katerina

- Quien es Katerina?

- Es la hermana mayor de Sophia

- Pensé que Isabella era tu única hermana, como nunca hablaste de nadie más

- Tienes razón, sabes es raro, adoro a mi hermana mayor, ella es completamente diferente a Isabella, pero por alguna razón casi no la menciono…- dijo con tono nostálgico- de hecho casi no la veo, desde que termino Hogwarts se fue a Rusia y viene muy esporádicamente de visita.

- Ya veo, se ve realmente que la aprecias

- Mucho y es por eso que me emociona tanto el que ella se case

- Serpens Black y Katerina Black ?- exclamo con confusion despues de leer la invitación que Sophia le habia mostrado

- Si, somos primos

- Más matrimonios de familia, arreglados- exclamo con disgusto la pelirroja

- No se de que te asombras, si es de lo, más común- sonrío la rubia

- Común?

- Serpens es genial, sabes…además su matrimonio no estuvo arreglado, ellos decidieron que así seria desde pequeños han tenido una relación

- vaya…

- por eso me da gusto que estén juntos

Los días pasaron muy rápido entre clases y clases, llego el gran día de la boda Black, la más alta sociedad de magia se encontraba ahí, magos y brujas altos funcionarios, celebridades, ricos, respetados, y principalmente sangres puras.

Sin duda todo un acontecimiento, en primera fila toda la ancestral familia Black vestidos impecables, con sus portes aristocráticos y orgullosos.

Katrina Black que era una mujer alta de largo y lacio cabello oscuro como la noche tan característico de la familia, delgada, de porta imponente y grande ojos azules, lucia un largo y elegante vestido largo que le entallaba en el cuerpo; a su lado Serpens alto, de cuerpo atlético, orgulloso y rostro severo portando un traje oscuro y una capa de terciopelo rojo con un broche que mostraba el escudo familia en el pecho.

La fiesta Fue todo un evento social, llegada ya la noche Sirius pasaba , ya bastante asqueado de tanta gente presuntuosa que lo único que platicaba era de lo que tenia y solo lamía las botas de los jefes de la familia con comentarios de halagos tontos.

Caminaba por uno de los jardines de la casa principal Black, cuando vio de repente a su pequeño hermano sentado en el pasto, con la vista perdida, Sirius se disponía a marcharse, más un sentimiento le hizo acercarse para ver a su hermano.

- Y tu que haces aquí?...pensé que estarías en las faldas de mamá, conociendo a futuras candidatas para ser tu fiel y digan esposa.

- Cállate! Hoy no pienso soportarte así que lárgate de una buena vez- grito Regulus, que para sorpresa de Sirius pudo ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos

- Y por que lloras?- pregunto el pelinegro

- Que te importa!

- Tienes razón…peor aun así no te dejare en paz hasta que me digas la razón por la que lloras!

- Lloro por que se caso la única persona a la cual verdaderamente pensé que le importaba, a la persona que amo con todo mi corazón, a la mujer que desde que conocí soñé con algún día casarme y tener una familia tal como papa y mamá y ríete si quieres no me importa, búrlate como lo haces siempre ya me da igual!

- Y no veo por que deba burlarme- contesto Sirius aun sorprendido- sabes enano siempre llegan a pasara cosas así, pero este dolor pronto pasara, sabes ya encontraras a alguien…además eres bastante popular con las chicas de Hogwarts no creo que te cueste trabajo.

- Por que me dices esto

- Por que eres un tonto, Katrina no es la única persona que se interesa por ti, sabes?, eres el hijo deseado de mama y papa …y un que no te guste y no me guste somos hermanos , no? eso hace que me tengas que importar – exclamo Sirius tratando de mantener su actitud habitual, ante la sorpresa de Regulus y su mirada de agradecimiento- bueno ya, déjate de niñerías y vamos a la fiesta, a estas horas ya estarán por servir la cena y me muero de hambre

- Yo también no eh comido nada desde ayer

- ah pero que tonto resultaste hermanito, vamos…–

- cabeza de troll el ultimo en llegar- exclamo mientras se echaba acorrer

- Ah maldito enano vas a ver como te gano- grito mientras también corría detrás de su hermano

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo para si misma Sophia la cual había observado todo, completamente extrañada por el comportamiento de Sirius- bueno supongo que no es tan idiota como pensaba- exclamo con una sonrisa mientras también se ponía en camino.


	6. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

HOLA Y AQUÍ REPORTANDOME YA SE SIGLO SIN VERNOS PERO BUENO EH ESTADO OCUPADISIMA EN CURSO Y EN MI TRABAJO ESTOY CANSADISIMA Y AGRIPADA POR LOS CAMBIOS DE CLIMA…PERO BUENO ESCRIBO PARA DECIRLES QUE YA EL FIN DE SEMANA TENDRE LIBRE! Y POR FIN PODRE ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZAR Y SUBIR NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE MIS FICS, POR QUE SON 10 DÍAS, QUE APROVECHARE AL MAXIMO PARA PONERME A ESCIBIR : ) ESO ME HACE TAN FELIZ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y SUS COMENTARIOS! Y PUES PRONTO ESPEREN EL NUEVO CAPITULO! UN BESASO ENORME : )

SI DESEAN CONTECTARME ESTE ES MI MSN Y MI METRO

metroflog .com/haluna

hadaluna_e hotmail

Y SI NECESITO ACTUALIZAR! Y LO HARE! JAJAJA YA CON VARIAS IDEAS EN LA CEBZA QUE NO EH PODIDO ACTUALIZAR…AMMM PERO BUENO NOS SEGUIMOS VIENDO BYE!


End file.
